Showman
by Killuascreamer
Summary: A re-write/make of the movie "The Greatest Showman"! Megatron is your Showman, and Starscream is the his partner, leaving the rest of the amazing cast to various humanoid bots, filling in the shoes of their appropriate personalities. You'll have to read and see who your favorite bot portrays. Warning their will be some Mpreg. MegaScream, BlurrHot, SoundDrift and many more.
1. Ch00: Pre-View

**Showman**

 **Chapter 0:** **MegatronXStarscream Human**

 **"Break on Though" - "The Greatest Showman"**

 **~ Original Song Written by: Benj Pasek & Justin Paul**

 **~ Original Song Preformed by: Hugh Jackman and Zac Efron**

 **I do not own the song, or the characters.**

* * *

Megaton sat next Starscream, having picked up the smaller male from the opera house, taking him to a bar in hopes to get the red head to agree to his terms.

The bartender slid a set of shot glasses to the two, Megatron and Starscream picked up the glasses, taking in the liquid, setting them down, setting up a small beat,

"Right here, right now, I put the offer out. I don't want to chase you down," Megatron ran his fingers across the table "I know you see it, You run with me" he pointed to Starscream then himself "And I can cut you free" he made a scissor like motion with his fingers as he continued "Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in"

Megatron tapped the counter flicking a coin to the bartender and he slid them two more drinks. "So trade that typical for something colorful" Megatron flipped Starscream's black tie "And if it's crazy, live a little crazy. You can play it sensible, a king of conventional! Or you can risk it all and see"

Megatron stood up from the stool and walked toward the empty main lounge of the tavern and slid around the floor, dancing to the beat he and Starscream started.

"Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play. 'Cause I got what you need" he climbed up onto a chair and jumped onto the table next to him "So come with me and take the ride. It'll take you to the other side" he held out his hand to the still sitting Starscream. "'Cause you can do like you do. Or you can do like me" he retracted his arm and pulled at his vest, popping the soft cotton material off his chest. "Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key! Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly. It'll take you to the other side" Megatron jumped from the table and held out his hand back out to Starscream.

Starscream eyed the hand, fingers twitching at his side wanting to take it, but that was stupid. His voice played to the beat Megatron had started singing in.

"Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in. Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen" Starscream slapped the hand away as he stood up, red eyes carefully watching the silver haired man before him. "So thanks, but no. I think I'm good to go" Starscream walked to the coat rack at the front of the tavern. but he stopped halfway there "'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in" he looked back to Megatron, "Now I admire you, and that whole show you do" He pointed to the silver haired male and waved his hand in a circle patteren, walking back toward him "You're onto something, really it's something" he returned to next to Megatron and looked at the bar. "But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells" Starscream brushed the shells of the counter top "I'll have to leave that up to you" Starscream jabbed Megatron in the chest and spun around on his heel with a smirk.

Starscream found himself mimicking the larger male and jumped onto a chair next next to a table "Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play. 'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride" He slid onto the table top, his high heels clicked as he tapped it against the hard tabletop. "I don't need to see the other side. So go and do like you do" he shook his hand at Megatron, shooing him before his long fingers flicked to the side "I'm good to do like me" he popped his vest just as Megatron had done before "Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key! Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine" he jumped from the table and walked back toward Megatron "I don't need to see the other side"

Starscream arm raised as he walked by, as if saying goodbye without looking back. Megatron grasped Starscream wrist, preventing him from leaving, his large hand covering up most of the thin males forearm.

"Now is this really how you like to spend your days? Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays?" He asked, letting the wrist free.

Starscream grasped the spot Megatron touched him, shaking off his blush, turning to Megatron in a mild anger "If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town" Spite was laced in his words, "Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns" he shoved Megatron's chest, not enough force to move the large male, but enough to hopefully get Megatron to realize he was serious about not joining him.

Megatron looked down at Starscream, a hand moving to rest on Starscreams hip. "But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little" Megatron smile softly down at the red head, watching the red eyes before him starting to widen. "Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll wake you up and cure your aching" He leaned down a little, hand sliding behind Starscream's hips, resting against the small of his back, hearing Starscream gulp loudly and his face flush made Megatron smirk, showing off his fangs. "Take your walls and start 'em breaking" he leaned down more, lips coming to hover over the red heads "Now that's a deal that seems worth takin'"

Before he could seal it Starscream shoved him back "But I guess I'll leave that up to you" he said a sad look in his eyes as Starscream looked ready to bolt.

Starscream bit his lower lip before taking a deep breath looking up at Megatron, composure regained.

"Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly. So what percentage of the show would I be taking?" Starscream took a step back and looked up at the other.

Megatron looked a little shocked but chuckled "Well. Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action. I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen" Holding out his hand

Starscream looked insulted and laughed "I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine"

Megatron let out a loud laugh "Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?"

Starscream's lips flattened "Fifteen"

Megatron smirked "I'd do eight"

Starscream glared, jaw clenching "Twelve"

Megatron shrugged with a smug look "Maybe nine"

Starscream looked away from Megatron and held out his hand "Ten!"

Starscream made a silent cry as Megatron took his hand and pulled him close, twisting him around his back hitting against Megatron's chest, both smiling at one another.

Both starting to sing with another, voices harmonizing rather perfectly "Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play. 'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride to the other side"

Starscream let Megatron hold him close, "So if you do like I do. So if you do like me!" Both gesturing the same way, the back of Starscream's hips grinding a little against Megatron "Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key" Starscream pulled away from Megatron, his hand getting caught, fingers interlocking "Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly! We're going to the other side" Starscream let himself smile happily as he looked up at Megatron as he was spun around again, as they danced to the beat they created.

"So if you do like I do" Starscream said taking off his tie

"To the other side" Megatron watched the fabric fly and smirked

"So if you do like me" Starscream smiled

"We're going to the other side" Megatron took a step forward, grabbing Starscream once more, pulling him close. "'Cause if we do we're going to the other side! We're going to the other side"

They both stopped limbs tangled around one another, lips moments from locking.

* * *

 **End Chapter 0: Pre-View**

 **Up Next: Chapter 1: Million Dreams**

 **This is not a representation of what is to come, but a mere preview of the theme!**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you stick around and read on!**


	2. Ch01: Million Dreams

**Showman**

 **Chapter 1 : Million Dreams**

* * *

The room was dark, a silhouette of a large framed, well dressed man stood in the middle of the large room, a cane positioned between his wide stance. A set of large white lights flicked on, illuminating the red and white tent above, casting a red tinted light onto him, not nearly enough to give definition to his features.

A beat of claps filled the air, the loud roar creating a tempo for the ringmaster,

"Ladies and Gents this is the moment you've waited for!"

The man said, his deep, commanding voice projecting around the room, penetrating the claps.

"Taking your breath, stealing your mind, All that was real is left behind"

His fanged smile illuminated in the dim light "So tell me do you want to go?"

The lights spun around him, showing the tent off in it's full glory, showing everything but his face,

As the song continued the mans voice was joined by the circus cast "Where it's covered in all the colored lights, Where the runaways are running the night. Impossible comes true, it's taking over you" His voice dominated the crowd "And the sun can't stop us now!"

He swung his body to the side, hand out stretched to nothing "It's everything you ever want! It's everything you ever need" A hand took his and his eyes moved to look at the shadowed thin fingers "And it's here right in front of you" His eyes went up the arm and looked at the shadowed face, soft features, and the face held a smile, orange eyes glinting in the swirling light.

The owner of the eyes voice filled his ears, "This is where you wanna be!"

The spot light above them went on and illuminated everything around him, but before his eyes could adjust to the new light he awoke.

* * *

A young silver haired boy sat up from his bed, sweat beading down on his chin,

"That dream again!" he mumbled to himself, he looked at his hand that had been held in his dream. It was shaking. "Who are you?" he growled clenching his fist. "My destiny?" he brought himself up to sit at the edge of his bed. Thin legs reached the ground, his body felt heavy.

He sat there for a moment, deep in thought. He stood slowly and dusted off his cloths, though to no avail, they were still dirty. His mind desperate to know the face of the one who took his hand. Or, was that ringmaster even him? This fever dream had taken a hold of his nights for the last year, was it normal for a ten year old to have such dreams of the future?

"Megatron, come on boy, come eat."

The voice brought him back to reality. Silver hair fell over his eyes as he looked up. He let out a low sigh and made his way toward the tiny kitchen. "Morning father" he said pushing back his bangs, "Who is the costumer today?" he asked looking up at his father, holding his bangs in place.

"A very rich man named ShootingStar. Now, listen, I need this, he will pay us a lot of money! Be on your best behavior." Megatronus pasused "Understand me?" he hissed.

"Y-Yes Father!" Megatron said recoiling seeing the look in his fathers eyes. A look that he knew meant a beating if he didn't do as he was told.

This was his life, his mother had been killed a few years back, reasons he wouldn't understand until he was much older. Though what he did remember of her made him worried. She was a beast. A wolf to be exact. He bore a few of her features, but over all was human. If the doctor was right he hadn't inherited much of his mother at all, if all remained as it was his fangs were the only tell he was even half. Something he was embarrassed of but didn't let it show, least of all in front of his father.

Megatron ate with his father. A quiet meal that they shared most mornings. Once they were finished Megatron followed his father to the car. A car that normally looked about ready to fall apart, his father must have paid to get it fixed up for this job. He climbed into passenger side, the inside was the same. Megatron's seat was falling apart, however it didn't bother him, he was used to it. He watched as his father loaded the fabrics into the back seat before they went on their way.

Megatron watched as the houses rolled by. Changing from broken and run down to luxurious and huge. The ride was long, it was quite, and Megatron enjoyed it. It gave him time to think, to dream. Though as he watched the world move by it the trip didn't seem all that long, at last long enough to really understand the meaning of his dream.

Once at their destination, Megatron got out of the car, fixing his pants, and caught sight of his toes though his shoes, he sighed, wiggling the material. His father was going to be mad he was going to need new cloths soon.

"Megatron, grab the fabric!"

The words snapped him out of his trance and he climbed over the seat, collecting the fabrics as his father went to announce their arrival to the man on the house.

He stood still and proper watching his tailor father work, he was able to do this for an hour before he couldn't take any longer. There was something more interesting, the child sitting in the next room learning how to be a 'lady'. He had fought looking, but he failed to do it any longer, he looked and felt his heart skip a beat.

Red hair. lightly tanned skin. Beautiful. Simply Beautiful. That was the only word that could describe him. His hair was tied back into a perfect tail that rested about half way down his back, and his expression, his expression was annoyed?

Megatron held back a laugh. Catching the attention of the red head. Their eyes locked, Orange? ORANGE! Megatron could hear his heart in his ears. It was the same color as the one in his dream. Was this proper lady the one from his dream? No. There was no way. Was there?

"Now, PINKY OUT!" the woman next to the redhead barked at the young male who all but refused to do as he was told. "No slurping" she rambled on.

Megatron looked around for a moment, finding what he wanted he pulled a pin-cushion out of it's holder making a makeshift cup from it. He held back a laugh as he put a small bit of fabric on one of the edges, he kept eye contact as he slurped the fabric into his mouth, and let out a laugh, unable to hold it in any longer.

The red head slip out the tea in his mouth and laughed loudly. The warm liquid covered the table and himself as his cheeks gained a tint of pink.

"STARSCREAM!" The man of the house shouted.

The red head gasped and got down from the table and made his way toward his father. His head hung low as he approached him.

"Is this how we have taught you?" ShootingStar questioned his son "Look at your garments" he said angrily.

"S-Sir, please, it was my fault. I made him laugh!" Megatron spoke up, hand grasping onto Starscreams.

Starscream looked at Megatron and felt his cheeks grow hot. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by his father.

"Thank you for owning up to it. That is very mature of you" ShootingStar smiled warmly before slapping Megatron hard across the face. "Go to your room Starscream" He growled to his son before turning to Megatron, grabbing the boy by his shoulders "And YOU, stay away from my son!" he then turned his back on the kids and rejoined Megatron's father.

Starscream looked about to cry "Sorry" He said before looking to his father and running off to his room.

Megatron felt his heart twist in pain. Between the pain in his cheek where he was hit, and the fact he wasn't sure why the red head was going to cry. He blamed himself. If he hadn't done that Starscream wouldn't have gotten in trouble. Though he knew for a fact that that slap from ShootingStar was going to be the least of his physical pain that night. Though he was happy that his father didn't loose the costumer for his poor choice.

The next day, Megatron and his father returned to the Star manor.

Megatron was allowed to leave the manor and look around while his father continued to work.

The young male soon found himself out back over looking a beach. It was so huge, so clear, the white sand and crystal ocean. He was entranced for a time, how he wasn't sure. But he was lost in thought, and despite his desperate attempt he couldn't get himself to stop wanting to share the dreams he held in his heart with the red headed breeder he had met the day before. For the first time he truly felt normal. A smile pulled on his lips.

He gave a start when a hand grasped onto his, he spun around red eyes wide.

Starscream giggled "I'm happy you came back!" he said, orange eyes glinting behind his red bangs.

Megatron felt his heart beat faster, feeling as if it would explode from his chest. "Y-Yeah!" His smile twisted into confusion then into fear "Your father doesn't want me near you though" he paused "You should go before you get found" he said trying to take his hand back.

Starscream held tighter and smiled "Papa is a cold man. He has been my whole life. I killed my mother when I was born, so he is trying to make sure I am married to the right family. I don't care though. I am my own breeder!" Starscream puffed a little with pride "I don't need him to tell me who to love!" he said with a genuine smile. That smile fell as quickly as he appeared when a thought encroached on him. "Though, he's sending me to boarding school soon." He bit his lower lip "Even so, I don't think I'd see you after your father is done with mine regardless" he said, eyes glazed with tears.

Megatron held tight to Starscream's hand "I don't care what your father says! Or how long it takes for you to get back! I will wait for you!" Megatron said firmly, putting on the best smile he could, fangs clear as his lips pulled apart.

Starscream was taken aback and let out a soft laugh "Sounds like the start to a perfect dream!" he said, smiling happily. "Just promise you wont stop smiling, no matter how large your fangs grow!" said.

Megatron's smile almost fell but couldn't help his smile turning more genuine as he linked his fingers with Starscream and tugged the boy a long. "Promise!" he said firmly.

The two of them ran along the beach.

"Every night I lie in bed" Megatron looked at Starscream as they walked down the beach, "The brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake" He softly sang to a tune in his mind.

"I think of what the world could be. A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's gonna take!" he turned to meet Starscream's eye and smiled warmly.

"A million dreams for the world we're gonna make!" Starscream sang the last line with Megatron, matching the same song, the same smile on his face.

The summer quickly fell into the fall, and not only did Megatron's fathers work come to an end, Starscream was sent off.

Despite the distance the two wrote to one another as often as possible.

Megatron's life was tossed upside down with the loss of Starscream, but it hit home exactly how alone he was when his father fell ill and died at the beginning of winter. Leaving him homeless and struggling to make it though the day.

One desperate day he stole a loaf of bread, he ran fast and hard, but as he turned the corner he was cut off by the baker, the man taking the loaf back. Megatron held his stomach and sobbed softly, having had nothing to eat for the past few days.

A soft sound made him look up. A deformed man held out an apple to him "Here" the voice was kind, the smile soft despite his deformed features, eyes a silvery color.

Megatron reached out and took the apple, as he looked up from the red object in his hand he realized the man was walking away. "T-Thank you!" he called out after him, a smile on his face. Megatron happily ate the apple. He walked around a few found energy filling his body, mind going over his million dreams, and finding that he needed to get stronger, he had to be someone that Starscream would be happy to come home to.

He walked down the street, when a man yelling about the railroad caught his attention.

"Three meals a day and a warm place to sleep! This is all you will find working on the railroad!"

Megatron went to the man and signed up. Spending the next eight years working there.

* * *

The now eighteen year old Meagtron walked down the long dirt road, finding himself returning to a familiar home. This time, however he was dressed in a nice suit and head held high. He was no longer the skinny child, his body had grown large and strong. His features were similar to his fathers but held the sharp angels of his beast mother. Handsome he had been called, but he was also often called Wild. But what he heard most was 'Crazy'.

"I am here for your son!" he said with a cocky smile on his face as he stared down at ShootingStar.

"He'll be back, this is the life he wants, not in some shabby run down piece of shit you will offer him" ShootingStar hissed, turning to see Starscream running down the stairs, luggage in hand.

Starscream smiled happily grabbing onto Megatron's hand, as the silver haired male took his luggage.

Megatron had grown far more then he had realized, but couldn't stop a soft laugh realizing that Starscream had only grown to come up to the middle of his chest. His heart swelled with pride and knowing that the red head never stopped smiling, despite all that the next few months held in store for them.

They had a small wedding. Though it all Starscream never felt that he needed to return home, content and happy following Megatron to the end of time if he had to. He loved the silver haired half-breed, and he wouldn't have life any different then it was at that moment.

Life wasn't easy, neither had ever thought that life would give them an easy path, with yet another job loss Megatron struggled to get used to another new job, the third in the last month.

One stormy night, when life finally seemed to look at them a little more favorably, Starscream pushed his forehead to Megatron and started to sing a soft song, a song that he never once forgot since he was small.

"Every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake"

Megatron smiled at Starscream and sang along "A million dreams, a million dreams. I think what the world could be a vision of the one I see! A million dreams is all it's gonna take! A million dreams of the world we're gonna make!"

Starscream took Megatron's hand and pressed it into his stomach "For the world we're going to make!" he said with joyful tears clinging to his eyelashes.

Megatron's eyes widened and he smiled happily hugging his wife close.

* * *

 **End Chapter 1: Million Dreams  
** **Up Next: Chapter 2: Lets buy a Museum!**

 ***Song one: "The Greatest Show"  
Performed By: Hugh Jackman  
Featuring the Voices of: Zendaya, Keala Settle & Zac Efron  
Written By: Ryan Lewis, Justin Paul & Benj Pasek**

 ***Song two: "A Million Dreams"  
Performed By: Ellis Rubin, ****Hugh Jackman & Michelle Ingrid Williams  
** **Written By: Justin Paul & Benj Pasek**


	3. Ch02: Lets buy a Museum!

**Showman**

 **Chapter 2: Lets buy a Museum!**

* * *

Starscream ran after his husband, grabbing onto his sleeve, stopping the much taller male.

"You forgot your lunch!" he laughed as Megatron looked at him "Oh, and it's the twins birthday, don't be too late okay!" Starscream smiled, standing on his toes to give the much taller male a kiss.

Megatron pushed Starscream's bangs back and kissed his forehead "Got it! I'll see about getting off early!" he said taking his lunch and waving to his wife as he left.

Starscream blushed a bit. They had been married thirteen years and yet the small gestures between them made him giddy as if they were still newly weds.

He ran up the stairs, "Million dreams!" he hummbed as he danced to a song in his head as he went to make his still sleeping children breakfast.

"Mommy is happy!" the silver haired boy giggled to his blue haired twin, "Wonder what Daddy did to him!"

The blue haired one shrugged "Who knows!" he said with a bored expression.

The shorter twin puffed his cheeks and ran into the small dining room "Mommy, Blurr is being mean!" he tattled, pointing to the hallway were Blurr was standing. Blurr's mess of blue hair covering any expression he may have had.

"Drift, not this early please! Besides, it's your birthday, please be kind to one another!" Starscream laughed, pushing the boys hair back, he leaned down kissing the now exposed forehead "Now, why don't you set the table Drift! And maybe try acting your age!" he smiled lovingly.

Drift frowned "FINE!" He pouted as he got down a few plates and brought them to the table. "So, we're free from school today right?" he asked realizing that he and Blurr hadn't been woken up with the sun.

Starscream nodded "Yes, I dropped off a note to the school yesterday saying that you'd be absent today!" he said.

"Yes!" Drift said, a smile on his face that reminded Starscream of his own youth. It was the same smile he got when he was handed a letter from Megatron. To be so excited to be excused from school made him that happy maybe Starscream really should have just home schooled his twins.

"To be young again!" he laughed. He plated the eggs and pancakes, bringing them to the table "Happy birthday my two boys!" He sat between them. His eyes glanced between them, orange eyes taking in all the features of the two, mind running wild with images of them growing up, "You two have so much of your father in you!" he laughed.

Drift looked at his mother, pancakes filling his mouth making them puff out, syrup dripping down his chin "Ya 'tink so?" he asked mouth full.

"Yes, my silver-haired beauty!" Starscream smiled, moving the hair away from his sons mouth before it got syrup on it.

Blurr shook his head, bangs parting just enough to show off his burning red eyes. Doing the opposite of his twin and neatly ate. "Come on Drift, why be so primitive in the eating?" he asked. "I mean, I know we're a third beast, doesn't mean we have to act it" he said spitefully.

Drift pouted, finishing what was in his mouth "Well, we're not high class either, so no need to eat neatly" he said.

Starscream sat back and smiled sadly. Drift words reminding him he hadn't seen his father since the night he ran off with Megatron thirteen years ago.

"Be grateful of that! Boarding School was _SO_ boring, your fathers letters where the only highlight of those eight years!" Starscream said, an annoyed tone in his voice. He really didn't miss those years, having always wished he was able to stay near and be with Megatron.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot you came from that kind of life!" Drift smiled, a thing that quickly fell looking at the expression on his mothers face. He reached out and took his mothers slender hand, his white, almost alabaster skin clashing with the dark tan of his mother "Don't worry, grandfather would be annoyed with me anyway!" he said sadly.

Drift was a step above albino. He was an outcast were ever he went, and it took a very angry Megatron to even get him into school.

"I'm no prize either dear brother" Blurr said, angrily eating more food.

Blurr however was the opposite, taking on the tan features of his mothers family, however, his condition was a little less noticeable, until he smiled. He had a set of large fangs. If you were able to ignore those you'd think he was normal, until one looked him in the eye long enough it would become recognized that his pupils were slits.

As Blurr saw it, a curse he got from his father. A thing he'd never admit to him though. He loved his father, his mother, and twin. His short comings would never be something he'd hold over his family.

Other then their abnormal appearances their beast blood made it so that both twins had a flexibility that most found disgusting.

Blurr wished that one day his brother would be seen for his beauty and grace, not for his white completion. Drift who was the breeder, he was the one that deserved life to give him love. He, however, was doomed. He hid his pointed ears behind his long bangs, he clipped his claws every night and prayed he'd never laugh or was looked at for to long. He hid. It was all that felt right to him.

Beasts were low class. No. Lower than low. Blurr had always been one who was subject to the same ridicule as any one beast.

He'd be lucky that in puberty his body would become more normal, more human. Though there was a chance that he'd become the beast within that he feared so much. He only wished either way it happened that his parents would keep him safe and warm and that he'd never hurt his family for being such a creature. He also wished that no one judged Drift if he did become a full beast.

The only love he needed was from his family, no one else. Right?

* * *

Megaron pulled a lever, letting out a loud sigh as he punctured the ticket and put it to the side, he picked up his coffee, taking a large drink. He set down his cup as a man walked past him. He quickly got up "Sir, do you have a minute!?" He asked following him to the front of the office "Cause I have an idea to make the company. . ." he was cut off as he was handed a pink slip.

"What company?" the man asked.

"Bankrupt?" Megatron said in a fear. What? NO! Not today! "But, what about all the ships in the south Kaon sea?"

"Yes, the bottom of the south Kaon sea!" he chuckled "A nasty storm came and took them all out" he sighed, "Everyone pack up, you're all dismissed!" the man said before walking away.

Megatron went to his desk, head low. What was he going to tell Starscream and his kids? He started to pack things up, holding up the deed to the ships in the Kaon sea, no, the bottom of the south Kaon sea. His eyes widened, he glanced around before slipping the deed into his box, an idea playing though his mind.

He'd run it by Starscream after the kids were asleep.

Megatron slumped his way home, it was sunset, a time he was hoping to leave anyway, but he didn't want to leave like this. He climbed up the stairs to his home, stopping at the door only for a moment when he heard laughter coming from the roof. He continued his way up and pushed past one of the hanging sheets and paused, watching his wife and twins playing. He silently watched with a gentle, loving smile.

Drift jumped onto one of the ducts and made a bow shot at Starscream who was behind it. Starscream fell over, pretending to die. Blurr went up behind his twin and picked him up and spun him around.

"Daddy!" Drift said with a laugh, "Blurr, down! Daddies home!" he said once Blurr set him down he ran to his father, jumping from the ground to easily be caught by his father, his feet floating easily three feet off the ground before landing in his fathers arms.

"Drift! My lovely little boy! How was your day!?" Megatron asked, nuzzling into Drift's neck.

"It was fun! We've been playing and hanging out all day!" Drift explained nuzzling back down into his father.

Blurr nodded "Yeah, it was better then going to hell! I mean school!" Blurr smirked, but quickly made sure his mouth was closed, lips falling into a tight frown.

Starscream leaned against the air duct before him. "Blurr, please don't, it's just us" he said, a hint of fear in his voice.

Megatron sat down Drift and knelt before Blurr, ruffling his hair "Blurr, no one will ever hate you, smiling or not, don't worry, there will be a day were what you are will no longer be shameful!" he said "Though, when I was young I felt the same way, until I met Starscream! Your mother made me forget I was different!" he pushed up Blurr's lip "Besides, they are not as noticeable as you think, out side of your eyes in the sun no one would ever know what you are!" Megatron explained.

"NOW! A bird told me this morning on my way to work that it was your birthday~!" Megatron smiled. He made his way over and sat next to Starscream.

Drift took his twins hand, he smiled sadly at him before winking "I will never be ashamed of calling you my twin, or be embarrassed by you!" he said.

Blurr looked at Drift and squeezed his hand "Same to you Drift! Thanks!" he said following Drift over to were their parents were sitting.

Megatron opened up his case and looked at his twins "So, while at work, a paperwork passed my desk talking about a very old invention made by Unicron himself, and I had the notion to memorizes the whole thing! Now, I don't have the means of making a full thing, but I can make a small replica of it!" he said striking a match, the glow of the fire playing off his red eyes in the low light.

He lit a candle and covered the candle holder with a punctured cap, he closed the lid and put the contraption on the closed lid, he then spun it. "It's called a wishing container!" the candle light flickered behind the device and made it look like stars danced around them, reflecting off the white sheets behind himself and the twins.

"Wishing?" Blurr frowned, feeling too old to believe in such things.

"Yes, you say it into the device and it keeps it safe until it comes true!" Megatron explained.

"I want to try first!" Drift said happily raising his hand before moving forward, bending down he whispered "I wish for my brother to smile more!" he said with a smile.

Megatron looked to Starscream a smile on his face "You Blurr?" He asked.

Blurr sighed "Fine" He walked forward "I wish to be either or, I hate being in the middle" he said, not in a whisper like his twin, but with spite and self hate in his voice.

Starscream bit his lower lip, tears welling up in his eyes he walked forward, leaning down "I wish for our family to always be happy, no matter what life brings us!" he said. Megatron didn't need to tell him he lost his job, the fact Megatron brought work home meant just that. Ten years in that place meant for a good run. Starscream was content with just that.

Megatron thought for a moment "I wish to have my family stay with me always!" He said.

Blurr pushed his hands into his pockets and turned his back to his family, looking at the lights dancing off the sheet, a soft song escaping his throat

"Every night I lie in bed, The brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake"

Drift looped his arm tough Blurrs and put his head onto his twins shoulder, continuing the song. "I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see. A million Dreams is all it's gonna take!"

Starscream and Megatron shared a look and smiled sadly at one another. Their eyes moved to look at their elder twin, Blurr.

Starscream silently hoped that Blurr became normal, a dark fear in his heart at what would happen if in puberty Blurr became the wolf that he tried to hide so hard. However, he almost for surely knew that their fears would come to be. He also knew that Blurr would come to terms with himself in a time.

* * *

"They are asleep, finally!" Starscream chuckled going into his and Megatron's room, climbing onto the bed, straddling his husband's hips.

Megatron looked up at Starscream, grabbing the thin hips and pulled them closer, feeling his wives sharp hips dig into his chest.

"So, you came home smiling despite losing your job!" He commented, fingers tangling into the silver hair.

Megatron leaned into his wives touch. "Yeah, I got an idea! This requires a trip to the bank, and getting a loan though!" He explained.

Starscream pulled a bit on clump of hair "Loan? What collateral?" he asked

Megatron chuckled "A fleet of ships we now own that are on the bottom of the south Kaon sea!" he smirked, looking up at the perplexed red head "We cleared out the office, I happen to have the deed!" he smirked.

Starscream face went from confused to joy filled "You scoundrel!" he purred.

Megatron reached up and ran his fingers along Starscream's cheek. "Do I get some kind of reward?!" he asked.

Starscream thought, biting his lower lip "Depends, what were you wanting to buy with this loan?" he asked, leaning into the touch, hips lowering and grinding a little into Megatron.

Megatron purred lustfully, hand gripping tight to his wives hip, the other grasping his neck "A dusty and dirty little museum of wax. It just needs a spit shine and a bit of elbow grease and it's worth a fortune!" he said.

Starscream looked at his husband with a skeptical look but licked his lips, ignoring the fear of this plan failing, he didn't run away with this man in hopes of a lavish life style, he just wanted to be with him, no matter the location "Let me know what I can do to help!" Starscream said finally leaning into the large chest.

Megatron smiled down at Starscream and kissed him deeply on the lips "Continue to be my perfect wife, the perfect mother and the most beautiful person in the world!" he said flipping Starscream onto his back, pinning the much smaller male under him, he quickly moved in and bit Starscream's neck.

Starscream let out a gasp on pleasure as his body arched up into Megatron "A million dreams of the world we're gonna make!" he said, a smile on his lips as he looked up at his husband.

"I don't care if they call us crazy, run away with me to a world we design!" Megatron responded kissing his lover, his wife. No, his destiny.

Starscream kissed back, "To the ends of time and back again my love!" he chuckled submitting himself fully to Megatron's will. revealing a face only his husband got to see.

Megatron's chest rumbled with desire and he leaned back in and attacked his wives neck.

Both striped quickly neither wanting to lose the time they had together, both desired for more children, but it wasn't time, not yet, but that didn't stop a little practice!

* * *

The following morning was a slow start, Starscream gasped as his legs gave out on him as he stood from the bed.

Megatron rolled over and looked down at his wife "Happy landing?" he teased.

"S-Shut up! My back hurts okay! You haven't been that aggressive in a long time!" Starscream said, pulling himself up by the bed, head resting on his elbows as he glared at the smiling Megatron.

"Yes, well, you haven't given me such a lustful face in a long time! I couldn't stop myself!" Megatron kissed Starscream's nose and sat up "Though, I should get going to the bank before it gets to late!" he smiled.

Starscream nodded "I'll quickly make you some breakfast, the twins are probably awake by now anyway!" he said gathering all his strength to keep himself from falling again.

"Alright!" Megatron laughed walking with Starscream into the kitchen "I'll go check on the boys" He said walking quietly to the twins room, opening it he peaked into the room, seeing both still asleep he closed the door again "Let them wake naturally, hopefully I'll be back after they eat and we all can go see our new business!" he said kissing Starscream's cheek from behind.

"Sounds good to me!" Starscream smiled finishing up the quick breakfast and handing the plate to Megatron "Now eat! If you don't hurry the boys will wake up before you leave!" he teased.

* * *

 **End Chapter 2: Lets buy a Museum!**

 **Up Next: Chapter 3: Runaways**


	4. Ch03: Runaways

**Showman**

 **Chapter 3: Runaways**

* * *

"People are going to call us crazy papa!" Drift said looking around the stuffed creatures and wax sculptures around the large interior of the building his father had just bought.

"I don't care! Let them call us Crazy!" Megatron laughed picking up Drift and putting the thin child on his shoulder. "This is a new world for us to design!" he pointed around the room to the different objects "I think of what the world could be! A vision I've had in mind since I was small, and now I'm sharing it with all of you!" He explained.

Drift looked down at his father and looked around, "A million dreams finally come true huh?" He asked, "I can see it!" he smiled.

Starscream put his hands on Blurr's shoulders "How about you? Excited to join us?" He asked.

Blurr shrugged "Sure. Our family isn't one to have a simple and planed life, tightropes have always interested me!" he let out a chuckle.

"Well then, take my hand and I'll never let go! I'll help you along that tightrope!" Starscream said moving in front of Blurr and holding out his hand.

"Just don't let me fall!" he said taking his mothers hand and held tightly.

Starscream smiled at his son and walked around the museum with him, "We will all catch one another if any of us fall! Don't be scared!" he said looking up to Megatron and smiled at him

Megatron smiled down "So, we'll spend the rest of the day cleaning, we can open for lunch tomorrow and start paying back the bank!" he said

"Ooh~! I want to clean the elephant!" Drift said raising his hand.

"You are not climbing up onto the elephant Drift" Starscream said, fear in his eyes.

"But, But you said you'd be there to catch me!" Drift frowned down at his mother.

Starscream rolled his eyes "If I'm cleaning, I wont be near you to catch you my love!"

"Fair" Drift pouted, crossing his arms.

* * *

The following afternoon the doors opened. Starscream was running the ticket sales as Drift and Blurr handed out fliers trying to get people in, Megatron inside waiting to show people around.

The first week was slow, hardly making fifty credits. At two credits a ticket that didn't amount to many. It was time for a new idea. But what?

If to make matters worse Blurr had locked himself up, life cutting the boy far down. He now had a tail and sported a set of wolf ears matching his hair. He refused to be seen, even his twin couldn't get under the covers to see him.

Megatron chewed at the end of his pen, scratching his head, deep in thought.

"Live entertainment" Blurr said softly from behind his father. "If you get someone alive running around to draw in people it might be good!" his covers were pulled over his head, only his nose seen behind the shadows.

Megatron looked back at his son and before Blurr could run he snatched him and pulled him close, lifting the twelve year old child onto his knee. "I love it! That may just work!" he said kissing Blurr's hidden forehead.

He silently remembered a dream he had that year leading up to meeting Starscream. That was it! "You really do have your mothers' brain don't you!" he said excitedly "Now, let me look at you my star!" he said

Blurr pulled the makeshift hood down, wolf ears pulled against the top of his head, tail clinging to the side of his leg. His eyes were shut tight but slowly fluttered open and looked up at his father "Star?" he asked.

"The tightrope! Lets teach you and Drift!" he licked his lips as his smile grew "Trapeze! We can get a cast of Runaways to put on acts! Lets make the impossible come true!" Megatron laughed kissing his son again, fingers playing with his ears.

Blurr blushed and pouted, trying to move away "T-This is why I was hiding!" he said, but snorted after a moment, he looked up at his father and showed him a large toothy smile "Lets make the greatest show father! I'll help anyway I can to get the perfect group of individuals!" he said.

Megatron was shocked to see Blurr smile, but grabbed the boys cheeks, "Good! Now, go off to bed! We'll start bright and early!" He said, ruffling Blurr's hair.

Blurr let out a soft laugh "Right!" he said jumping from his fathers lap, he started to leave, but stopped looking over himself and then looked back to his father "I should get Mom to cut my hair in the morning before we leave huh?" he asked

Megatron looked at Blurr and nodded "If that is what you wish!" he looked over his son "You know, Be proud and own up to who you are! You are perfect! And I am very proud to call you my son!" he said firmly.

Blurr felt a sense of pride well up in his heart and he nodded firmly back to his father "Never again will I be ashamed of my looks! That I promise you Father!" he said, he straightened up his posture, tail becoming relaxed and resting behind him, ears high on his head. He then twisted on his heel and went back into his room.

* * *

The next morning Megatron ran around town with Drift and a hooded Blurr hanging up fliers 'Talent Wanted: Abnormal and extraordinary people wanted of all kinds'

It was just before noon when Megatron stilled and looked to his sons "Who is that?" he asked

A soft song filled the air, it was beautiful. But who? Who was it's owner?

Blurr shifted his hood and listened "This way!" he said leading his father and brother toward the laundry mill for an inn. "Here!" he said walking in.

"Sir, you have to leave, you can't be back here!" one of the workers said.

"This wont take long, who is singing" he asked, as he did so the voice stopped

"Please, go!" a voice said, panic laced in it.

"But your voice is so pretty!" Blurr said going up to the sheet the owner of the voice was behind.

"Listen, I'm looking for talented people, you're voice is wasted here!" Megatron said.

Blurr pulled the sheet back and almost jumped back "Woh"

"No! I don't belong out there!" a red fox protested, ears pulling back in fear.

Megatron smiled "But you're perfect!" he said

Blurr pulled down his hood, his ears held high and proud on the top of his head. He handed the fox one of his fliers "Please" he said with a smile "You're so pretty!" Blurr added as the fox took the flier from him.

"Museum huh? Sounds fun!" The male said "I'm Knockout by the way! When do I start?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"TONIGHT!" Blurr almost shouted before looking up at his father "Right?" he asked

"Sure, why not! Come by when you can and we'll get you set up!" Megatron smiled ushering his sons out.

* * *

Megatron sat in his office interviewing a host of people of all kinds as they came to take a part in this 'show' that his flier promised.

Questions and answers exaggerated to meet the expectations of the masses. 550 pounds became 700, 7 feet became 8, at the end of the interviews Megatron had got eight lead acts.

"Heaviest Man Alive!" , "Come see the 8 foot tall Prime" , "The Blind Dagger" were just a few of the titles that he offered, and then there was his main attractions "Genderless Red Fox" and "Youngest Acrobats".

"I need a poster for all of them, I need them plastered on the front of the building and I want the pictures posted on the side of every building! Advertise EVERYWHERE!" Megatron smiled at a set of bird stage hands that he had hired just after opening originally.

Thundercracker shared a look with his twin, Skywarp. They smirked and nodded "Got it boss!"

It took less then a week for everything to be set up and every show was sold out.

Knockout went form the main star to being out shined by the children of the ring master. Though, how could you compete with two cute 12 year olds. One a wolf, that convinced him to join, and the other his 'albino' twin.

"Thank you for coming!" Knockout bowed to the crowd at the end of the last show of the night.

Megatron and Starscream locked up once the building was empty and smiled at the small cast of outcasts.

"Thank you for another amazing show!" Megatron said arms high as he walked to meet the group in the middle of the building.

"No, we should be thanking you Megatron! You gave us not only a job, but a family as well!" Knockout said.

"Here! Here!" The group called.

"We all were unwanted, unneeded, you gave us a purpose and there is nothing we could do to repay you in full!" the resident 'strong man' Breakdown said walking up behind Knockout. A hand moving to rest on the small foxes shoulder.

Knockout looked up at the male and smiled, he looked back at Megatron "So, same time tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, get a well earned sleep! All of you!" He paused and looked around, looking up he smiled and called up to the twins "Blurr, Drift! Come on you two, time for bed!" he watched only for a moment at the two who were practicing, his eyes grew wide and he made a harsh move forward, heart stopping as he watched Drift jump to soon.

Eyes followed to where Megatron was looking and moved as quickly as they could to where Drift would fall, ready to catch the white haired child.

Blurr clenched his jaw, dropping from his knees to his toes, catching his brother, tail gripping the bar to support both weights. Claws dug into his twins arm as he heard a crack, "DRIFT!" he said in a panic as he pulled his twin up and swung them over to the end and jumped off, holding his twin close.

"Oh no" Knockout covered his mouth, running up the stairs with Megatron

Starscream let out a painful breath, tears in his eyes. Having feared the worse.

The 'blind' jaguar went over to Starscream and put his hand on the red heads shoulder "Ya gonna be okay?" he asked.

Starscream nodded "Yeah, thanks Jazz!" he said, his hands still held tightly against his chest, heart threatening to burst from his chest.

Knockout looked over Drift, he had a extensive medical knowledge from having been a runner for a doctor when he was younger. Even at a young age having had the brains to steal a few medical books and read them. "Well, it's only dislocated, lucky!" he chuckled nervously "Now, this will hurt, a lot!" he said grabbing onto Drift's shoulder and arm "Blurr hold him!" he nodded to the wolf.

Blurr nodded and grabbed onto his twin tightly despite Drifts tear filled protests.

Megatron gripped his own shoulder as he heard the loud crack as his sons arm went back into place. After it was all done he picked up Drift and cradled the crying boy close to his chest. "Thank you Knockout!" he said.

The fox smiled and nodded "Sure thing boss! But, Drift shouldn't be doing this until he can move his arm without pain. Meaning Blurr will be off he list as well or we find him a replacement for the time being"

Megatron nodded "I think the public will understand that our acrobats will be on pause for the time being"

Blurr looked over the edge at those below and smiled "Thank you for caring so much about my brother! He's fine!" he called down at them "You spoil us!" he added.

Starscream chuckled at Blurr's words and shook his head, eyes meeting his sons.

Jazz laughed "You have one hell of a boy there Scream!"

"Tell me about it! Though, I have you all to thank for his change in attitude! It is because of all of this that he is flying so happily!" he watched the trapeze sway from the previous force placed on it. "Though, Blurr is right, you all jumped so fact to react to Drift falling, I did nothing but panic and want to cry" he said.

"No one here will dare blame you! I'm sure we'd all do the same in your position! But he's our little brother! We'll keep him safe!" Breakdown said

"Damn right we will!" the tallest Prime, Ultra Magnus, said with smiled.

"Magnus is right! I may be a tiny attraction but I'll kick all the shins who threaten him!" Bumblebee chuckled. He was three feet tall and no one would ever find him threatening, but that is what made his words a viable threat!

Starscream couldn't help but laugh at the family he had adopted, calling his boys their 'brothers' made him feel more at ease with letting Blurr and Drift continue with this act.

Megatron and Knockout finally returned to the bottom, Knockout insisting on looking over Blurr before they came back down.

Blurr ran up to his mom and hugged him, head resting on the red heads shoulder

"When did you get so tall?" Starscream asked, puffing his cheeks.

"Yesterday!" Blurr laughed.

"Lets head home! I'll make a notice first thing in the morning talking about the act being on hold until further notice." Megatron said with a gentle smile

* * *

 **End Chapter 3: Runaways**

 **Up Next: Chapter 4: Circus?!**


	5. Ch04: Circus!

**Showman**

 **Chapter 4: Circus?!**

* * *

Another month passed and despite their twin stars being on hiatus the house remained full.

Knockout looked over Drift and nodded "Healed as he's going to get! You can put him back onto the shows tomorrow"

"Sounds good! People will be happy!" Megatron said rubbing his sons back "I'm sure you're happy about this as well though huh? You've been complaining!" Megatron laughed.

Drift frowned "Not complaining! Just bored!"

"Same thing Drift!" Blurr said sticking his tongue out at his twin from the box he sat on.

"No!" Drift said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Kids, kids, please! You're both overly cute!" Knockout teased.

Starscream rushed into the back stage carrying that mornings paper "Take a look at this!" he said, a cross between excitement and anger in his voice as he tossed the paper on the small table Megatron, Drift and Knockout stood at.

Megatron looked at the article about his museum "The show left me well beyond bored, the owner, Megatron is nothing more then a con man running what could only be called a 'Circus' of Runaway misfits and undesirables." he read aloud. "Well, well, Mr. Sentinel, I suppose you are some highbrow that doesn't know how to smile!" he purred, a smirk pulling at his lips "HEY! TC, Warp!" he called looking up from the table.

The blue and purple twin birds ran over "Yes boss?" TC asked.

"I need you to do me a huge favor! The sign out front, I need you to repaint it to read 'Megatron's Circus'! Can you get this done for me in the next hour?" he asked.

"Of course boss! We'll get right on it!" Warp said wings fluttering on his back "Lets go ThunderCracker!" he said running off with his twin to fix the sign.

* * *

The events of the day left Megatron standing center stage showing off his collection of the 'Strange'. Nothing new and nothing he didn't already love.

The change in name found the house being packed far sooner then normal, and it made him swell with pride that much faster as well.

"Welcome to my Circus! I hope Tonight leaves with you with just as much awe as always! As promised our high flying Albino is healed and back on the rafters! Please, show him how much you missed him!" Megatron smiled largely, taking off his hat and holding it to the sky, looking up with his hat as the lights crossed from him to Drift and Blurr.

The duo bowed as cheers filled the building. Blurr looked to his twin and nodded, both taking off, as the crowd fell silent, watching with bated breath as Drift twisted off the trapeze, spinning four times in mid-air before landing gracefully into the hands of his twin, before they erupted in a loud applause and hollering.

The twins continued their mid-air dance as the other acts took the spot light, a 'blind' jaguar tossed daggers at a dart board, a skimpy dressed white and gold fox tied helplessly to the target, the daggers skill-fully landing around him, never once touching his flesh.

A red fox got the crowd roaring as he sang and danced around, his body twisting and showing off catching the eyes of many and the disgust of those men's wives.

Knockout gasped and missed a beat of his song as a large male came up and lifted him up with two fingers, the fox angrily looked down at the strong man, "You're weights are over there! I'm not that heavy you jerk!" he hissed.

This made the crowd laugh and hoot more

"What? They love ya! I couldn't help but lift you up to be seen more!" Breakdown teased "Continue to sing!" he offered

Knockout sighed and shook his head, he couldn't help but smirk and chuckled before he started to sing again, carefully moving himself up to stand on the large males hand.

* * *

After the show, while saying goodbyes to his costumers, Megatron spotted and approached the very man that prompted his name change. "Mr. Sentinel!" He called.

Sentinel stopped and turned back to Megatron, the cold crisp air showing his displeased sigh as he waited for the silver haired male "Megatron!" he smiled fakely "What can I do for you?" he asked

Megatron smiled and gestured to the sign "I wanted to thank you for the name! I would have never thought of re-branding myself!" he said "Though, I have to say, being a reporter for something you do not enjoy must be degrading for you!" he chuckled "But, I am always looking for advice, if you can think of anything that would bring a smile to your face let me know! I'd love you bring it into my show, just for you!"

Sentinel straighten up, tugging his vest down, he was hardly a half a head shorter then Megatron but it irritated him that anything lower then him was taller then him "Something less low-brow! You're inability to bring in the high-life keeps this place lacking. And it will always lack, until you stop being a conman and actually live honestly" Sentinel said, before turning around and walking away

Megatron bit his tongue and smiled waving at the reporter "Thank you for the advice Mr. Sentinel!" He said before going back inside.

Megatron pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned into the now locked door.

"The night didn't seem that rough my love!" Starscream chuckled.

"Yes, well, Sentinel makes any night rough. I despise him." Megatron growled.

Starscream couldn't do anything but laugh at his husband "Come on, lets eat and then round up our family and head home!" he said grabbing onto Megatron's arm and tugging him toward the ticket booth that was locked and shielded from the public.

Megatron purred realizing what his wife was implying and followed him hungrily.

Starscream sat his husband down in the booth and climbed onto him "It's time we got serious my love, there is no more need to play around, I need more of you, twelve years is far to long!" he purred, kissing Megatron roughly on the lips, hips shaking with anticipation.

Megatron grabbed onto his wives ass and pulled him against him, breaking the kiss to attack the tanned neck "Sounds perfect to me!" he said fingers playing with the fabric of his wives cloths before pulling them free of the thin body.

Starscream gasped in pleasure, fingers stumbling a bit before finding the tie and removed it, fingers hardly able to reach the buttons of the vest, desperate to have his husband take him.

Megatron stripped down Starscream and then removed his vest, undoing his shirt just enough to let his body cool. His hands played a beat down Starscream's back before his left hand gripped the firm ass, right hand prepping his wife. Drinking in all the lovely sounds he made.

"M-Megatron!" Starscream gasped, back arching, hips rocking, trying to get the fingers deeper "P-Please! Oh! I need more! I'm going crazy!" he moaned loudly.

Megatron licked up Starscream chin as he opened his pants "You sure you can handle more?" He teased, hands leading Starscream's body to rest over his erect member, "Cause I can give you it all!"

"P-Please! Oh, it's been too long~!" he moaned, his nails digging into the exposed chest.

"Alright, but don't be mad at me if it hurts!" Megatron kissed Starscream hard on the lips as he pulled his fingers free and lowered the red head's hips, thick member sliding into the tight body of the beautiful high-born.

Starscream moaned loudly into the kiss, tongue fighting with Megatron's as his hips moved on their own, bouncing easily, his inner walls clamping and grinding against all of the length inside him. "M-Megatron!" Starscream gasped, drool falling down his chin as his body refused to stop.

Megatron gripping Starscream's hips tightly, helping the smaller male ride him, his breath becoming labored as he felt his climax quickly approach.

They hadn't had the chance nor the energy to do this for at least three weeks, both pent up and needing a release, and what better time then when their business was banking them money faster then they could count.

Starscream pushed Megatron over, onto his back as he curved his back, fingers grasping the white shirt, orange eyes looking down at the male, some red hair having fallen free from his hair tie, sticking to his sweat covered temples "M-Megatron I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum~!" he moaned.

"Me too Screamer!" Megatron growled red eyes half lidded as they looked over every inch of the red head above him, stopping for almost to long to watch his member vanish within the perfect body before him. He could never get enough of the sight, the perfectly toned, thin tanned body lifting and falling at a fast pace, Megatron could see every muscle tense and relax as if attached to the moans of their owner, chest heaved with every breath the smaller male took, "Just like that!" he moaned, licking his lips.

Starscream shook his head, rolling his shoulders forward as his grip tightened around the white shirt, he let out a loud moaning cry as fluids gushed from his body.

Megatron gasped and his nails dug into Starscream's hips as he came as well, fluids filling the red head up. He caught Starscream as the male fell onto him, they panted and cuddled for a few moments, his fingers playing a beat against the panting males back.

Starscream cuddled down into his husband, feeling his body relax fully for the first time in a long while, falling into a gentle sleep.

Megatron pulled free of Starscream and covered the male up in his coat before fixing himself up, slipping his vest on to hide the still drying fluids on his shirt and went to find his sons, letting Starscream rest for a little while before waking him up to head home.

* * *

The rest of the cast was outback taking in the early winter weather, no one aware of what the ring master and his wife did inside.

"I can't believe we've been doing this for two months now! This is so much fun!" Jazz said, blowing into his hands to warm them.

"It really has!" A tiger said going over, grabbing onto Jazz's hands "Here! Mine are warm!" he said, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

The small group laughed and talked for a little while longer before an angry group of drunks stopped their laughter.

"GO HOME YOU FREAKS!" one of the drunkards yelled. "You are ruining our town!" he continued

Knockout's ear twitched in anger "Excuse me? This is our town too! Most of us were born here!" he hissed.

"LIES! No stupid beasts are born here!" he hiccuped.

"I was!" Blurr said flexing his claws.

"Stupid runt, no one is talking to you!" another man said shoving the kid over "Though, foxie! Come here! I'll show you what a beast a human can be! OH WAIT! YOU'RE NON-SEX!" He laughed

"Non-Sex? That doesn't even make since you drunkard!" Knockout laughed "Now leave, you're ruining the good mood I was in!"

"No you leave! That's why we're here!" a third man spoke up, moving forward and grabbing onto Knockout's scarf pulling him closer.

Knockout's face twisted in disgust and before he could retaliate Breakdown reached forward, ripping the man away from the fox and tossing him like paper across the alleyway, into his friends

"GO!" he bellowed out.

"W-We'll be back if you don't leave by morning!" The ring leader said, fear in his voice as he carried his friend away, the drunken group leaving the runaways alone.

"Th-Thank you Breakdown" Knockout said grabbing his scarf and fixing it, "Lets go back inside" he said. Knockout's ears folded down, hidden in his hair, tail pressed against the back of his legs.

Megatron walked out to see what the commotion was, but before he could ask he was passed by, his eyes following Knockout before looking down at Drift and Blurr as they went to stand with their father as everyone went back inside.

Breakdown followed closely after the slender fox "Ya gonna be okay?" he asked as he followed Knockout to the small area the fox called 'home'.

Knockout looked up at Breakdown, tears in his eyes "Go away, I don't need your pity!" he hissed.

"Pity? Who said it was pity I felt for you?" the strong man asked

"What else do you call it?" Knockout demanded, a tear falling down his cheek.

Breakdown knelt down and wiped the tear away, taking the chance to kiss the fox "Love" he said.

Knockout's ears stood high on his head and cheeks flushed he was about to speak when a sound prevented him from doing so.

"OOOH~~~~ Breakdown lov's Knockout!" Jazz whistled, the rest of the crew standing behind him, all of them, having been worried for their friend, followed, none expecting this.

"S-Shut up!" Knockout yelled, tossing his pillow at Jazz's face.

Jazz caught the pillow and laughed "Have fun tonight you two!" Jazz teased tossing the pillow back and ran away with everyone else, taking only a second to drop the curtain before he did so.

Knockout pouted and looked up at Breakdown "You're a moron" he said but then smiled, leaning forward, gently kissing Breakdown "I-I may enjoy being near you more then I'd care to admit, though I wont call it love quite yet!" he said, lying to even himself. But he couldn't admit it yet.

Breakdown chuckled "I'll take it!" he said gently petting the fox.

* * *

The next two months saw the small crew get closer and some starting to pair off, Jazz finding himself a match with the stoic Tiger, Prowl, that had joined the crew two weeks after their debut, and Jazz could vouch that the tiger had stripes all over his body! Though the talent of the tiger was not his stripe like tattoos but his ability to hypnotize.

Beyond Jazz and Prowl; the resident bear and the mouse, Bulkhead (Heaviest Man) and BumbleBee (Shortest Man) had found they enjoyed each others company, though no one could say for sure if they were together! The twin mindreading/stagehand Birds ThunderCracker and SkyWarp everyone was sure were together, despite no evidence for or against. Ultra Magnus, the tallest man, had fallen for the snake taming tiger BlueStreak. Jazz's lovely assistant Rodimus, a white-gold fox, and the Fire Eating green Salamander Springer had seemed to be doing more then just flirting, though no one was sure how far they had gotten.

This left the Albino and Wolf twins, they were twelve, so, the they didn't even really understand their own desires!

This would change a few years later when the two turned sixteen and their father would bring home a new addition and they would be introduced a singing power house from another land.

* * *

 **End Chapter 4: Circus?!**

 **Up Next: Chapter 5: Including The Swells**


	6. Ch05: Including the Swells

**Showman**

 **Chapter 5: Including the Swells**

* * *

Four years had past since the Museum had turned Circus and the sales went from unstoppable to lacking something.

Megatron and Starscream bought a large home not to far from where Starscream grew up, for their growing family.

Megatron sat at his desk in his office, head in his hands, as he looked over the new Sentinel article in the paper.

"Stop reading it, he speaks for himself and the high ups, the mayor himself liked your show, forget what the moron writes" Starscream said setting down a plate of food next to his husbands arm "Please eat" he added

"M-Mommy!" a small red head ran out of the back room tears in his eyes as he rounded the corner and into the office. The boy ran head long into his mothers knee.

"Oh dear, Startron what is it?" he asked looking down at his son

"Drift is being mean!" Startron sobbed.

Starscream held in a laugh and picked up his son, looking over to his husband "Eat Megatron, you have a show to run in a few hours" he looked back to Startron "Now, lets go see why Drift is being mean!" he smiled.

Megatron leaned back and watched his wife leave. "Swells huh?" he mumbled. The newest article ripping on the fact that his show would never appeal to the high-brows, the rich, the swells of the city. His mind raced trying to think of what he could do. Starscream was born high, but never cared for that life so never paid mind to what they liked. "Who!" he cursed as he stood.

Eating quickly before leaving the office, hearing a loud conversation being had in the main hall "What is going on?" he bellowed.

"M-Mom is telling me that I can't do the show tonight in a new outfit!" Drift said.

"It shows too much skin! You are already hardly wearing anything Drift! I mean, I know you're a breeder but you don't need to show anymore of your white skin!" Starscream protested with his sixteen year old.

Megatron rubbed the bridge of his nose "I have too much of a headache to deal with this, weren't you coming out here to deal with Drift picking on Startron?" he asked.

"We solved it Daddy!" Startron smiled pointing to a set of toys in the corner leaning against one another.

"Quaint." Megatron said confused but shook off the feeling "Why don't you go find Ulchar for me! And if you see him, Blurr as well!" he said to his young son.

"Okay!" Startron hugged his fathers shin before running up the stairs.

Once the four year old was out of ear shot he looked to Drift "No more reveling yourself Drift! The outfit Knockout designed is perfect for you at your age, you don't need to grow up any faster" Megatron said firmly.

"B-But Father!" Drift said with a heavy frown

"But Father nothing Drift! You are a trapeze artist, the cloths cover what it needs to to keep your dignity in place, anything less on you and you'll shame those you call your family"

Drift was about to protest but bit his tongue, storming past his father and mother "I'll see you at the show!" he said angrily.

Blurr yawned as he came down the stairs, hand half hidden in his pants hem, scratching his lower stomach "Startron said you wanted to see me dad?" he said, eyes half lidded.

"When did you get home?" Megatron asked, a little shocked that Blurr was just waking up at 1 in the afternoon.

"What time does the sun come up?" he asked tongue pinched between his teeth as he thought.

"Why?" Starscream interjected.

"Huh? Uh, I lost track of time talking with Knockout and Breakdown." Blurr said, it wasn't a lie, but wasn't a full truth either. As he got older Knockout had grown to like how Blurr aged, and some sexual fooling around had been happening the last six or so months, Breakdown almost always joining in.

"I see, I wont stop you but do be careful" Megatron said "I cannot have my main attraction . . ." He paused in thought, "Indisposed" he offered with a sigh "Now lets get going, Drift already left"

Blurr's ears folded before righting again "I. Wait. Did you just threaten me to not impregnate Knockout?" he said following his father, hair half falling over his face as he quickly hugged his mother before leaving the house

Starscream was left alone in the entry way, confused and a little nauseated. Knockout was his age, sure that was early thirties but Blurr was sixteen, was the red fox really having sex with him. He shook his head, he didn't want to think about it. "Now were did Startron go?" he said after clearing his thoughts and heading up to grab his younger twins.

* * *

Starscream showed up for the last showing with the twins in tow, they had an addition for Startron, the boy wanted to act, and act he did! Starscream was shocked that he was congratulated on his son. Yes sure, it wasn't a secret that Drift and Blurr were also his children but those two traveled in the dark and shadows, they themselves didn't want to be known as his sons. Never wanting to harm their brothers chances at greatness. Neither at this point showing any signs of being Beasts.

Starscream picked up Ulchar and put him on one knee as Startron climbed onto the other as the show started, both eager to see their brothers and father perform.

He couldn't help but laugh at the two as they clapped and watched in awe as Drift fearlessly launched himself into the air, spinning gracefully before landing skillfully into the large hands of his twin, Blurr's face covered in a mask, but his red eyes gleamed behind the black fabric, even at this distance Starscream could see them easily.

After the show the twins ran and attacked their father who pretended to be hurt as he lifted them up easily into his arms. "So, how did it go?" he asked his red headed breeder.

"Good! There was a man there named Soundwave who told Mommy that I was the best of them all!" Startron said happily.

"Yeah, well, I mean, the other kids were stupid" Ulchar said. His small hand around his father's vest as he shifted to sit sideways in his arms.

"They were not! They were super good!" Startron frowned.

"Soundwave wasn't being kind either. He's the son of the man who owns the theater, he knows talent! And young too! I didn't realize their son was eighteen!" Starscream said walking up to his mate and kids.

"Soundwave? talent!" Megatron said his eyes widening in realization "Do you think he's still around there?"

"The audition was an hour ago. Maybe? I was sure they had a performance after the audition so I'm sure he stuck around for that!" Starscream said gasping as the twins were pushed into his arms and Megatron gave him a quick, sweaty kiss.

"I'll be back shortly then! Thank you!" Megatron said as he took off running, dropping his coat on a box on his way out.

Starscream watched Megatron leave with a confused expression "What in the world are you planning now my love?" he asked, looking down at the equally shocked boys in his arms.

"Why don't you two go find Breakdown to annoy while I help pack up!?" Starscream smiled letting the two down.

"Alright!" Startron said happily and ran off while Ulchar walked slowly behind his twin, the intent to watch from afar in his step rather then annoy the Strongman.

* * *

Megatron stopped running and looked around at the crowd leaving the theater. His eyes scanned before he saw Soundwave slipping off to the side and rested himself on a bridge over a man-made river by the entrance of the theater.

The silver haired man walked up to the blue haired man, despite being eighteen he was almost as big as Megatron was. What kind of human was he breed to be? Megatron had briefly met the males parents a few years back with his first show, both showing distrust and distaste in the acts.

"Soundwave I presume?" he asked

The male looked over to him with bored eyes hidden behind a set of red sunglasses. "And you are Megatron, the clown of Kaon!" he said in a monotone voice.

"Clown, Prince of Humbug, oh what else have I been called?!" Megatron chuckled "Let me buy you a drink! I'd like to discuss something with you!" he said looking into the red eyes that almost glared up at him.

"Fine! I have nothing else going on" Soundwave said pushing off the stone and followed Megatron into a small tavern, empty and quite. Then again it was late, and a strange part of town, so he didn't question too much.

Megatron sat down and tapped the bar, as Soundwave sat down the bar tender poured them two shots and slid them down, Megatron caught both and handed it to Soundwave "To hopefully a new start!" he said.

They both drank. Megaton looked to bartender who kept working, his movements making a beat and Megatron couldn't help but play off of it, his body reacting to the beat before he could stop himself.

"Right here, right now, I put the offer out" Megatron turned to Soundwave, determination on his crimson eyes "I don't want to chase you down, I know you see it" Megatron ran his fingers across the table as he spoke "You run with me, and I can cut you free" He made a scissor like motion as he continued "Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in" Megatron tapped the counter flicking a coin to the bartender and he slid them two more drinks.

"So trade that typical for something colorful" Megatron flipped Soundwave's black tie as he downed his drink "And if it's crazy, live a little crazy. You can play it sensible, a king of conventional" he paused, tapping at the table "or you can risk it all and see" Megatron stood up from the stool and walked toward the empty main lounge of the tavern and slid around the floor, dancing to the beat he and bartender started.

"Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play. 'Cause I got what you need!" Despite his size Megatron easily climbed up onto a chair and jumped onto a table "So come with me and take the ride, it'll take you to the other side" he held out his hand to the still sitting Soundwave who looked boredly at him. His words had yet to entertain the male, but there was still more, he had to get him. "'Cause you can do like you do. Or you can do like me" Megatron retracted his arm and pulled at his vest, popping it off his chest "Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly! It'll take you to the other side" Megatron jumped from the table and held out his hand back out to Soundwave.

Soundwave eyed the hand, fingers twitching at his side wanting to take it, but that was stupid. He was a man of high respect, there was no way he'd go this easily. His voice playing to the beat Megatron had started singing in.

"Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in. Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen" he slapped the hand as he stood up. His shoulder bushing over Megatron's as he walked by him. "So thanks, but no I think I'm good to go" Soundwave walked to the coat rack in the front of the tavern. "'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in" he paused and looked back to Megatron,

"Now I admire you, and that whole show you do" He pointed to the silver haired male and waved his hand in a circle pattern "You're onto something, really it's something" he returned to next to Megatron and looked at the bar. His body moved before he knew what he was doing, he really didn't want to leave without hearing if Megatron had anything else. "But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells" Soundwave brushed the shells of the countertop "I'll have to leave that up to you" Soundwave jabbed Megatron in the chest and spun around on his heel with a smirk. Proud of himself.

Soundwave found himself mimicing the slightly larger male and jumped onto a chair next to a table "Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play! 'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride" He slid onto the table top and his small heels clicked as he tapped it against the hard tabletop. "I don't need to see the other side. So go and do like you do" he shook his hand at Megatron, shooing him before his long fingers flicked to the side "I'm good to do like me" he popped his vest just as Megatron had done before "Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key! Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine" he jumped from the table and walked by Megatron "I don't need to see the other side" Soundwave arm raised as he walked by, as if saying goodbye without looking back.

Megatron grasped Soundwave's wrist, preventing him from leaving, it was almost instinctive, but he couldn't let the other leave yet. He was close and he knew it. He had one last thing to push.

"Now is this really how you like to spend your days? Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays?" He asked, letting the wrist free.

Soundwave grasped the spot Megatron touched him, jaw clenching, turning to Megatron in a mild anger "If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town" Spite was laced in his words, as he shooed of Megatron's words "Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns" he shoved Megatron chest, not enough force to move the other, but enough to hopefully get Megatron to realize he was getting annoyed.

Megatron looked at Soundwave, "But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little" he offered, eyes looking into the others, noticing them shift in thought, he was getting though, even if just a little. Megatron smirked "Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll wake you up and cure your aching" Megatron shifted back a little, his leg hitting the bench seat, "Take your walls and start 'em breaking" he didn't dare sit yet, he had him in his hand, just a few more words."Now that's a deal that seems worth takin'" he sat down he had him.

"But I guess I'll leave that up to you" his arms folded across his chest.

Soundwave bit his lower lip before taking a deep breath looking at Megatron, composure regained. The male had a way with words, and he was trapped, Megatron knew it. And as did he.

"Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly. So what percentage of the show would I be taking?" Soundwave took a step back and sat down next to the other, leaning into the counter.

Megatron held in a chuckled "Well. Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action, I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen" Holding out his hand

Soundwave looked insulted and snorted a laugh "I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine"

Megatron let out a loud laugh "Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?"

Soundwave's lips flattened, anger flaring "Fifteen"

Megatron smirked "I'd do eight"

Soundwave glared, jaw clenching "Twelve"

Megatron shrugged "Maybe nine"

Soundwave looked away from Megatron, resting his chin in his hand as he held out his other hand "Ten!"

Soundwave's eyes widened and his neck snapped back to look at the other as Megatron took his hand and shook firmly,

Soundwave squeezed Megatron's hand, getting the same strength returned.

A deal was struck. The Swells were in. Soundwave would make sure of it.

* * *

 **End Chapter 5:** **Including the Swells**

 **Up Next: Chapter 6: The Crystal City**

 **~Secondarily note: Please note that yes I used the full song that was shown in Chapter 0.**

 **It is easily my favorite song, and really, I didn't know how else to play it out**

 **without using it word for word. Besides you all know you enjoyed reading about Soundwave dancing about!**


	7. Ch06: The Crystal City

**Showman**

 **Chatper 6: The Crystal City**

* * *

Megatron led Soundwave though the quiet morning of his circus. Some were running about, some were drinking and a set of never-awake teens were practicing. Much to everyone's surprise.

Megatron stopped next to the trapeze and watched Blurr flip Drift back to the other bar, Drift caught it easily and rested the bar across the front of his hips as the swing found itself bringing the almost albino male face to face with Soundwave, who was speechless, not that the male talked much from the start but it was kind of amusing to Megatron.

"Beautiful isn't he!" he said going to stand next to Soundwave, as Drift let himself fall back with the momentum and rejoined his twin.

For Soundwave it was in slow motion, watching the male flip so easily, gracefully, across the room, and then come so close to his face he swore he could still feel the hot breath against his lips. His eyes focused back to reality and looked to Megatron "Yes! Who is he?" he asked.

Megatron couldn't help but laugh "Drift, twin to the wolf, so watch your fingers, he's possessive of his albino twin!" it was mostly a lie. Blurr didn't care who touched his twin, just as long as Drift wanted it. But you were dead or missing parts of Drift even once said no and the other continued.

"Drift, I remember seeing the poster now, that doesn't do him any justice!" Soundwave commented as they went down the stairs.

"I'll relay that to the artist, we'll see about getting a new one made up for them!" Megatron said stopping at the rest of the stairs. He could hear Knockout singing softly. As always he was blown away by the sound, it echoed nicely in the small hall, and because of his fox features he would never make it anywhere else. Not until the world stopped hating the beasts.

Soundwave looked over the edge and looked down at the half naked fox, the song was in another language, but didn't make it any less pretty. With a bit of professional assistance the fox could easily catch the world by storm, he could see why he was the pride of the show.

Knockout's words slowed and eventually quit as he looked up to his two admirers "You are lucky you own me or I'd charge you!" Knockout said pulling up his robes to hide his delicate frame.

Megatron chuckled "I do not own you Knockout, I employ you! There is a difference my dear! Now, you voice seemed hoarser then normal, you feeling okay?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Knockout blushed and looked down "A-Actually I did need to talk to you about something!" he said with a nervous smile.

Their voices went quiet and Soundwave watched curiously until he saw a look of rage pass over the ring masters face, like was about to kill someone.

Breakdown defusing the anger by explaining something and Megatron could do nothing but agree to something. Megatron motioned to Soundwave to join him. The silent male did so.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Seems we need a new star for the next year, anyone in mind?" he asked.

Soundwave looked at Knockout then it clicked in his mind what was happening and pondered "No, but I do have another idea" he said "How far along are you?" he asked.

Knockout blushed and looked to the side "Maybe a month" he muttered

Soundwave nodded "Pefect, Crystal City is a two week journey, I know the King, I'll see about getting us a show! If the King likes us we'll get everything we need to cover for Knockout here!" he said.

"K-King?! You sure? Why would he want to see us?" Knockout said, ears folding back in fear.

Soundwave looked to the fox and gently put a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, King Optimus is a sucker for all things odd, I can play it right to get the whole central cast a trip to see him! Once his review catches wind here in Kaon any child born here will have a better life then most high born!" he assured the fox.

Knockout bit his lip and looked nervously to Breakdown then to Megatron.

"Make it so Soundwave! It's all or none!" Megatron said with a firm hand resting on the males shoulder.

* * *

They were there! They were really in the Crystal City! This was amazing!

Blurr hung back with the other beasts, ears and tails hidden by hoods and long cloaks. Even in the Kingdom of Crystal City they weren't viewed favorably.

They entered the palace and Starscream walked about in awe, it truly was amazing! His father had told him stories but he had never seen it in person. It was beautiful!

Megatron smiled at his mate, eyes falling to the two four year old's who fallowed their mother, seeming just as excited. Starscream and the twins finally stopped and stood to the side, letting Megatron and the troupe pass them.

Megatron bowed to the king, and stood up straight as the blue haired male walked forward

"Megatron! It is an honor to finally meet the man who's name is even known here! When I received the letter from Soundwave I was so excited to finally get to meet your, what do you call it? Circus!" Opitmus smiled happily "Please, bring them forth!"

Megatron looked behind him and waved for the group to file into the throne room, there was a few gasps and a few scoffs from those in attendance but quickly hushed when Blurr, Knockout and the other beasts removed their hoods.

Blurr, tall and proud, ears high on his head, he wouldn't let fear get him down, he wasn't a child any longer.

Knockout's ears twitched on his head, nervous about standing where he was. He had always dreamed of this but never thought the day would ever come. Then again, maybe it was nausea not nervousness that plagued his stomach at the moment. This child would kill him before the first three months was over wasn't it.

Jazz looked up at Prowl who held their hidden six month old under his cape, he hoped the child remained asleep.

Bluestreak hung next to his brother but away from the onlookers the best he could, he didn't know what to do, _'just do as your told and don't panic'_ Prowl had told him. That was WAY easier said then done.

Optimus looked at the wolf then to the fox, following around to see the tall, the strong and the albino. "They are all so wonderful to look at! Now! Soundwave said the fox has a voice that I need to hear! I do so love music! Why not give us a small preview of this voice of yours? Knockout correct?!" he said with a small clap

Knockout gulped down the bile and walked forward, taking a deep breath he held his stomach as he begged to any god who would listen to let him make it though at least a small part of his song.

 _"Watashi wa iki o tomeyou to shite iru_

 _Konomama ni suru kono shunkan o_

 _shurou sa seru koto wa dekimasen_

 _anata wa watashitoisshoni yume o_

 _miseta ima okiku natte anata wa sore_

 _ga hankyo shite kikoemasu ka?_

 _Watashi no te o totte kore o watsahi to_

 _kyoyu shimasu ka?_

 _Anata nashide koishi"_ *

The words were powerful, though unknown to all, but it didn't stop everyone from clapping when Knockout stopped and looked ready to pass out.

"You have quite the voice! May I ask the meaning?" Optimus asked.

Knockout regained himself and looked at the king and nodded faintly "It talks about never having enough of someone. Despite the amount of tangible fortune nothing would be enough without them" Knockout explained "I wrote it when I was a kid" he admitted off handedly.

Optimus looked at the fox in awe "Would you mind writing it in standard Cybertronian?" he asked "I would not only pay you for the text but give you full credit on the creation" he king added.

Knockout almost fell over, ears flickering and before he could answer he held up a hand, covering his mouth and biting his tongue, chocking back the vomit that threatened him.

Breakdown was next to him in a second, rubbing his back but was waved back by the fox "I'm fine" he uttered.

"I'd be honored your majes. . ." he didn't get it all out before doubling over, this was bad, he couldn't swallow it down for much longer.

"Hot Spot, take him to the wash racks" Opitmus ordered to his son, who simply nodded and helped the fox up and took him away.

"Brave of you lot to bring a carrying fox so far from home!" Optimus chuckled "Now, we shall let him rest! I'd like to see more of what your troupe can do Megatron!" he said.

Megatron nodded, bowing once more before he announced his troupe by name, before they were led into a large area set up just for them to perform.

Once they were all done and Optimus was pleased beyond all hope. Optimus tossed a large party in honor of his guests. Making his staff prepare something extra special for the fox.

Knockout couldn't express his joy as he ate, the food went down easily and didn't upset him any further, in fact he swore that his unborn was relaxed and pleased with the meal, he had the staff write him down the food recipe as he translated his song for the King.

While they ate and mingled a small blonde caught the wolves eyes. Crimson locked onto gold as he made his way across the room, heart pounding loudly as he grew closer. He stilled for only a moment as the blonde turned to face his direction, laughing as he spoke to someone behind him. His smile was beautiful. It was then that Blurr remembered he was a wolf. His ears folded back and he shifted his footing away from the well dressed blonde.

What was wrong with him? Why was he so enamored?

Starscream watched his son and was about to go to him when he noticed the very blonde that the wolf had picked out of the crowd approach him. The red head stopped. And watched. Hoping beyond hope that the decorated blonde didn't hurt his son.

A small hand fell onto Blurr's arm, the wolf almost snapped but realized who it belonged to, the scent he had found from across the room, he stilled and relaxed, he turned to meet the blonde.

"You walked away! I was hoping you'd come talk to me!" The blonde giggled, his voice was soft, delicate, innocent.

Blurr looked at him and held back his desire "Why? I realized I didn't have anything to say so I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore then I already have for being here" the wolf admitted, once more a lie. Why did he always have to lie?

"I'm Hot Shot! I was invited by the King to see your troupe perform! Your fox friend has a wonderful voice! But you! You and your twin? The albino! You two where spectacular! I was so scared when you let him loose, he trusts you!" the entire time he spoke his mouth was curled into a bright smile, and it only got larger as he spoke about Blurr and Drift.

Blurr blinked back a surprise "I. Yes, well, we wouldn't do what we do if he didn't trust me" Blurr said "Though, I did almost drop him once, he got really badly hurt even though I did catch him" he licked his lips remembering that evening. Even though it had been years the wolf still panicked when his twin was mid air. He didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost him. Their younger brothers were perfect. Unlike them. As they grew Drift turned more elven in appearance, his features elongated and he became more beautiful then anyone could have imagined, he was a perfect hybrid, and for that he suffered. Arguably more then any beast. Though he was exotic enough that he was gawked at in lust not in hate.

"Well, he recovered and clearly doesn't think you'd ever do it again!" Hot Shot said softly.

* * *

Megatron watched the display from across the room with Soundwave "So, he's the famous singer? The Crystal Siren?" he asked.

Soundwave nodded "Yeah, I have only seen him perform once but it was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard!" he took another bite of his food "Bringing him to Kaon would gain you even more attention and would make people reconsider you being a con-artist" he said looking to Megatron

"Already way a head of you!" he said handing his empty plate to Soundwave and approached his son and the singer.

"Care to introduce me Blurr?" Megatron said walking up to the other side of Hot Shot.

"Sir!" Blurr said with a nod "This this is Hot Shot"

"The Crysal Siren!" Hot Shot added and looked to Megatron holding out his hand.

Megatron took the hand and kissed the back of it lightly "It is an honor to meet you! Though I have to admit I only just heard of you!" he said.

Blurr was taken aback. Was his father always so honest? No! This was weird even for him. But why? There had to be a reason. A catch.

"Oh? I thought being in show busyness you'd have at least heard of me!" Hot Shot chuckled "One can never assume though can they!" he added with a smile.

"I would like to offer you a one night show, or more if you so desire afterward. Appear with me in Kaon!" he said, more of a demand then a question.

Hot Shot looked over the male but nodded "Only if I can sing the foxes song." he said.

Megatron looked to Knockout who was stuffing his face, gracefully, with one hand and with the other writing down the translated song.

"Very well, I will talk to Knockout about it!" he smiled.

Starscream's hair stood on end, the blonde was flirting with his mate. Or so he thought. Megatron had on his 'scheme' smile so he couldn't be mad, he knew his mate wasn't flirting back.

"Mommy?" Ulchron said confused, before looking to his twin and tugging on his moms dress watching Startron scrambling across the hall, intent in his movements.

"What?" Starscream almost snapped before noticing only one twin standing next to him "Where is your brother?!" he asked in a panic.

Ulchar frowned and silently pointed at his twin who was now climbing onto the throne.

Starscream almost ran, knocking over Ulchar as he moved quickly passed people.

He got to his son and was about to grab him when he heard a snicker from behind him. Starscream paused and looked over to find the King covering his mouth at the proud looking child.

"I-I am so sorry about his behavior sire, I only took my. . ." he was stopped by a hand out stretched to him.

"Never mind! It is fine! I do not mind sharing my throne with such a cute child!" he bent down to meet Startrons eyes "Now, what is your name?" Optimus asked.

"Startron! I'm four and going to be the best actor in history!" he said happily, crimson eyes looking into the deep blue ones.

Optimus' smile only grew "I look forward to seeing your plays then my good man! Continue to follow that dream!" he said.

Startron smiled and nodded excitedly "I will! Just so you can watch me as you did my brothers! Oopse" he covered his mouth and looked up with tears in his eyes at his mother.

Starscream simply sighed and didn't know what to say to his son. He knew it was too much for the four year old to keep the secret for the full day.

"Brothers?" Opimus questioned quietly looking up to Starscream.

Starscream joined them at eye level, well, a little less do to his height "Drift and Blurr, they are my elder sons" he said softly.

"Also with Megatron?" Optimus inquired.

"Yes, he does not look it, but he is half beast, our sons took on the beast features" Starscream said.

"Do not be ashamed of that. Your sons are skilled. I am proud to have seen them, and you should be proud to be their mother. If I am right, they will change the world, I already feel changed having watched your troupe perform, all of them" he smiled gesturing to the fox who was content and looked to be about finished writing.

Starscream felt his cheeks flush "I was never ashamed of them being my sons! We only wanted to not draw attention to our relation while here" he admitted "We didn't want people thinking we started the 'freaks' part of our museum to abuse our sons. That is the last thing we have ever wanted"

Optimus stood up and helped Starscream strengthen out "Your secret is safe with me!"

"Starscream, sire, I am sorry, I was never introduced!" he smiled.

"Yes! Starscream! Hold that head of yours high, you have a wonderful mate, and wonderful children, now, I seem to recall you had two, where is your second?" he asked.

Starscream panicked again and spun to find Ulchar sitting in the middle of the floor, a book on his lap, "that boy, always the book worm" Starscream laughed.

"A scientist in the making I bet!" Opitmus chuckled "If you'll excuse me I am going to check on Knockout" he said leaving Starscream standing next to the throne, Startron happily sitting upon it, and the guards looking everywhere but at the small child. Having gotten the hint to stand down and let the child do as he pleased.

* * *

They were followed home from The Crystal City by a small lavish carriage carrying a renown singer, whom had agreed to return with them, song in hand and a wolf sitting across from him. His second request. Time alone with the slightly older wolf.

Blurr watched Hot Shot practice over the lyrics. The voice soft. If he was human he would have had to strain to hear them. But his ears were sharp and hearing above normal, and he fell in love with more then just the looks of the blonde. He shifted in the booth seat he sat in. This was going to be a long two week trip.

* * *

 **End Chapter 6: The Crystal City  
** **Up Next: Chapter 7: The Crystal Siren preforms**

 ***I am studying Japanese and couldn't resist making Knockout true to the Kitsune's!  
** **I used Google Translate to turn this part of the song Japanese, I apologize if it is wrong in anyway,  
or doesn't quite make sense, ****I briefly looked over it and it seemed close, if not close enough to  
keep me from cutting it entirely. If you know more Japanese send me a message  
with a correction and I will update it!  
~Also please take note: The snip of song is the first verse to "Never Enough"  
Preformed by: Loren Allred  
Written by: Justin Paul & Benji Pasek**

 **Thanks for reading~!**


	8. Ch07: The Crystal Siren Performs

**Showman**

 **Chapter 7: The Crystal Siren Preforms**

* * *

Blurr leaned into the side of the carriage, ears twitching as he listened to Hot Shot sing. His eyes shut calmly, tail drooped off to the side, swaying with the movement of the ride. It had only been a week and he was already going crazy. Sure they stopped at night to rest, but during the day. The day was far to long. Hot Shot's scent filled the small cabin and it made his heart beat quicken, and his desire grow.

All he could do was pretend to nap and maybe he wouldn't get asked questions. Though. The questions still came regardless.

"Well? Do you think it sounds right?" Hot Shot asked with a huff. Putting down the paper, elbow resting on his knee, chin finding the palm of his hand as he leaned down.

"Sounds good." Blurr offered. "To be honest I never really listened to Knockout sing" it was a lie. Blurr had heard the song so many times over the last four years, though going from what he knew to this version was different. "You're voice is perfect to do this radiation though" he half growled. He just wanted this all to be over before he did something stupid.

"Really?" Hot Shot seemed happy by the wolves words and Blurr could hear the paper lift back off the bench as Hot Shot went back to practicing.

Blurr eventually found himself humming the song, the intended music to accompany the song, it didn't stop Hot Shot, in fact, it seemed to make the blonde sing a little more with heart. Blurr cracked an eye and looked at the blonde. His chest out, head high, eyes closed, and his hand slowly moved to cover his chest.

"Towers of gold are still to little. These hands could hold the world, but it'll Never be enough! Never be enough." Blurr joined in the part of the song, his deep voice mingling with the blondes in a harmony that seemed to shock the other. Blurr's lips twisted into a frown and rolled his body against the arm rest, eye slipping closed again, "Sorry" he said.

"No! Please! That was good! I never thought you'd have such a voice! Please! Don't hide! If you'd at least hum again that would mean a lot to me! That way I can get used to the music!" Hot Shot said, each set of words being illuminated by a smile that the wolf could feel, he didn't need to see it. It was all that he saw when he closed his eyes.

"Fine, but I'm not singing again" he said, embarrassment clear on his cheeks, as he pulled his cloak closer to himself as he started to hum again.

* * *

Knockout slept on Breakdowns lap, groaning in his sleep as even then the movements of their caravan didn't keep his stomach from revolting against him.

"Think he'll last the next week?" Soundwave asked, almost feeling it his fault for pushing the pregnant fox to come with.

"He'll be fine" Breakdown said, stroking the soft ear that was pointed into his stomach.

"I'll get a medic to look at him when we get back into town" Starscream said "I have a friend that wont mind looking at beasts!" he added with a smile, his own lap shared by three, Megatron on one knee, the four year old twins on the other.

"I'm still in awe of how the King treated us! I cannot wait to read his review of us!" Drift said slipping up next to his mother, slinking his thin legs to bend over the twins and leaned into his mother's shoulder.

Starscream nodded "I agree! He really took a liking to you and Blurr though, he told me himself that he was left speechless with how much trust you have for one another"

Drift snickered "I'd be dumb not to trust him. I would have died four years ago if Blurr hadn't caught me. I made a stupid mistake and almost paid the ultimate price for it" he said sadly, his body shivering as he remembered the event.

Soundwave looked at them "What happened? All I remember is hearing people complaining that the albino got hurt." he asked.

Drift looked to Soundwave and leaned off his mother a bit, "Blurr and I were practicing and I launched myself too soon, I knew it was going to be too, and yet I did it anyway." He paused down casting his eyes to his twin brothers, "Blurr had dropped himself to his feet, his tail warpped around the bar and caught my wrist, the force dislocated my shoulder, other then that I was scared out of my mind." Drift admitted with a sad smile, reaching down and smoothing back Ulchars red streaked silver hair "I owe Blurr way too much, so much I don't think I could ever repay him"

Soundwave looked at the silver haired male, he felt his heart twist "I'm sure he doesn't see it that way. You are his twin, he was probably so scared to let you fall. Just knowing you didn't I'm sure is more then enough for him!" he offered, the crimson eyes of the half-breed looked up at him in shock "What? Never thought of it that way?" he teased, a smile pulling on his lips.

Drift felt his cheeks flush and looked away "No!" he bit out, "Though, you should smile more, your face is kinda creepy all the time since you don't" the advice was genuine but came out like a child telling someone off for taking his favorite snack.

Soundwave looked at Drift in shock, and hid his face in his scarf, hiding his blush. "Sure, if you think it will help the circus" he said.

"It will!" Drift said before hiding himself in his mothers shoulder.

Starscream looked between the two and then snorted a laugh escaping from between his teeth as he covered his mouth "Easy you two! Any more words and I think Drift might end up pregnant!" he teased, earning himself a fist to the ribs. Something that only made him laugh more, he couldn't be mad, he deserved the punch and he knew it.

* * *

Blurr's eyes squinted and face twisted as he felt a pressure on his chest, no, not just chest, his hips as well. His eyes finally opened to find Hot Shot onto of him, the small body straddling his larger one. Blurr's hands went from behind his head to grabbing onto Hot Shot's hips "Woh! What are you doing?" he asked, now fully awake.

Hot Shot had tears in his eyes, small hands grasping the wolves cloak "You wouldn't wake up! I got scared!" he said.

Blurr looked at the blonde and let out a low sigh "I'm a heavy sleeper, I thought I told you that" he said "Why did it scare you so much?" he asked, his right arm raising and wiping a tear away.

"Because it looked like you stopped breathing!" Hot Shot sobbed, leaning into the large hand.

Blurr almost pulled away but realized that doing so would be the worst of ideas at that moment. "I have a shallow breath." he frowned "It's a wolf thing" he added, shifting under the smaller male, trying to get his groin untrapped. In doing so Hot Shot squeaked and held tighter to him, his cheek rubbing into the clawed hand and gasped and pulled away when Blurr's thumb nail caught and cut his cheek.

"Primus! I'm sorry!" Blurr said sitting all the way up, holding Hot Shot into his lap, he could smell the blood, he didn't need to see it. His body moved before his mind could, he leaned down, tongue flicking out and cleaning the small cut.

Hot Shot wimped softly his heart twisted in confusion. He knew he had feelings for the wolf, though the wolf seemed to care and at the same time felt so cold. He waited for the tongue to leave his cheek before he twisted his neck.

Blurr ducked to the side, and leaned back, "Sorry, that was dumb" he said. Had Hot Shot just tied to kiss him? No. he was imagining things.

Hot Shot blushed and pouted, small hands sliding down the wolves vest, resting between his legs, not realizing at all that his small hands now rested right over the one place the wolf had tried to desperately to keep away from him. "It's alright, wasn't your fault! The cut will heal before we get to town!" Hot Shot said, with a gentle smile.

Blurr was almost panicking, he couldn't bring attention to the blondes hands, if he did Hot Shot would hate him. Though that didn't stop it from twitching, and just as Hot Shot opened his mouth to question Blurr lifted the blonde and sat him on the other bench, "Are you done practicing?" He asked gulping thickly as he sat back, legs spread, arms resting against the back of the bench on his side, trying to regulate his breathing to curb his arousal before it got worse.

"Yes! I am ready for the show!" Hot Shot said.

Blurr nodded and looked out the window "I look forward to it!" he said as he watched the hills roll by in reverse, well, reverse to him since he was sitting with his back to the forward movement.

* * *

Starscream sat on the balcony, Ulchar on one side, Startron on the other, both sat as the theater filled up. Soundwave had fulfilled everything he had promised. How he had managed to get his Parents to listen and let them have the theater for the night was amazing, but the tickets all sold out, 'The Crystal Siren, all the way from The Crystal City!' A set large posters had been hung throughout the town the last week leading up to this day.

Once every seat had been taken, Megatron stepped out from behind the red curtain hiding the singer.

"Welcome! I am Megatron. It is a pleasure to see you all here" he was nervous. Though none but Starscream could tell. The large man clenched his jaw and took in a deep breath "I recently took a trip to The Crystal City. While there I was introduced to a young singer. I was captivated by his grace and beauty, I am pleased to introduce you all to him as well" he stepped to the side and the curtain parted, Hot Shot took a step forward, grabbing onto Megatron's out stretched hand.

The blonde was dressed in a blue-white dress, hair pulled tight back, curled and pinned around his face. Blue eyes made brighter with white makeup that circled around his eyes. Lips glossed with red. The finishing touch was a black collar that had a toff of dark blue fur on it.

"Ladies and Gents, The Crystal Siren, Hot Shot!" Megatron announced with a bow.

There was a light applause followed by the starting of the music. Megatron walked over and stood next to Blurr who refused to leave the back stage. Megatron elbowed his son lightly and smiled at him. Blurr looked and smiled back "Here is hoping this pays off father" he whispered just before Hot Shot's voice overpowered the music and echoed around the large Theater.

"I'm trying to hold my breath. Let it stay this way" every breath in the theater hitched at the sound of his voice "Can't let this moment end. You set off a dream with me. Getting louder now, can you hear it echoing?" Knockout leaned into Breakdown, his ears twitching happily, it sounded weird to him, but the kids voice was pure. Clear. And that made it worth while. Even if everyone here never knew the song was his. "Take my hand." Hot Shot out stretched his hand to his audience "Will you share this with me? 'Cause darling without you" he took a breath and licked his lips before he continued

"All the shine of a thousand spotlights!" His voice was loud, but clear, everyone watched with bated breath, "All the stars we steal from the night sky, will never be enough" Drift felt something touch his hand, he looked down to find Soundwave's fingers brushing over them. He looked to the taller male and bit his lower lip, letting their fingers intertwine. "Never be enough" Hot Shot's head fell to the side, eyes catching Blurr's "Towers of gold are still to little, these hands could hold the worlds but it'll never be enough! Never be enough" His eyes remained looking at Blurr before he looked down, eyes closed "For me!"

Megatron looked between the two with a shocked realization, and could do nothing but smile dumbly as the blonde continued to sing and captivate all before him. He truly was a Siren.

"Never, never" Hot Shot shook his head, hands folding over his heart "Never, never" he took a deep breath "Never, for me! For me!" Drift leaned into Soundwave, his head gripping tightly. His heart had never beat so fast before, he had never felt so happy. "Never enough, never enough, never enough!" Hot Shot curled with each phrase, the last breath he arched back, "For me! For me! For me!" he held each new word longer then the last, his voice almost cracking at the end, but held it together perfectly.

"All the shine of a thousand spotlights" There seemed to be more power in his words now, his heart beating loudly behind his hands "All the stars we steal from the nightsky, will never be enough, never be enough" Hot Shot arched back, hands falling out, as he sang, eyes remained open as he poured all of his heart into the song, he scanned until he found Knockout and smiled at the fox "Towers of gold are still too little, These hands could hold the worlds but it'll, never be enough" Breakdown held onto the fox, hand resting over the still hidden bump, it was hardly there, but Breakdown could feel it "never be enough" Knockout smiled at the blonde and leaned into his lover. He felt nothing but honor that such a small powerhouse sang so beautifully.

"For me! Never, never. Never, never!" His voice grew and echoed around, he tried to desperately hold himself together. "Never, for me. For me" Soundwave looked to the side, his parents looking at him, he tried to hold his composure but released Drifts hand. Pocketing both his hands. "Never enough, never, never! Never enough" Drift felt his heart break, tears welled up in his eyes as he stared at Soundwave "Never, never, Never enough!" as Hot Shot's voice echoed in his hears Drift shoved Soundwave before storming off, "For me" Soundwave watched Drift leave, "For me!" no one stopped him, having watched Soundwave pull away from him. Hot Shot's voice drowning out the sound of Drifts sobs as he left the theater. "For me" the last line was soft, not holding the same power as the one before it, but Hot Shot had done it. The crowd stood in a roar of applause.

Soundwave stood silent, realizing what he had done only a second to late. "oh no" he said with a clench of his jaw.

Megatron returned to the stage with Hot Shot both bowing. As Megatron looked up he saw Sentinel standing and clapping, and what looked like tears in his eyes, and a smile on his face. He had won.

* * *

Once they returned to Circus building Soundwave went to approach Drift but was stopped.

Jazz's ears were pulled flat, fangs bared "Not tonight" he said simply, "Try again" his tail flicked dangerously.

Soundwave took in the cat's features and simply nodded sadly "At least tell him that I didn't mean for this to happen" he said as calmly as he could.

"Go Die!" Drifts voice was horse and raw from crying but the words were clear, and filled with pain.

Soundwave had done it. "Don't hate me" he said with tears in his eyes and turned and left. He didn't want to make it worse then he had already.

* * *

 **End Chapter 7: The Crystal Siren  
** **Up Next: Chapter 8: Rewriting Twin Stars  
** **please take note: The song is "Never Enough"  
** **Preformed by: Loren Allred  
** **Written by: Justin Paul & Benji Pasek  
** **Once again I felt the meaning of the moment would have been lost if I didn't** **use the full song.  
**


	9. Ch08: Rewriting Twin Stars

**Showman**

 **Chapter 8: Rewriting Twin Stars**

* * *

Soundwave's mind was in flux. He did more thinking then acting the next few days. His heart raced and his emotions were left unchecked.

He couldn't stop thinking about Drift. What he did. And how the white haired male reacted. 'Go die'. The words were still so clear in his mind. He loved him. He didn't care what others thought. Yet. The look his parents gave him, it hurt. It scared him.

Ultimately what did he do? He had hurt the half-breed far worse then he had ever wanted.

"Megatron?" Soundwave knocked on the office door, the silver haired male was talking with Starscream, both turning to face him. "I have a question" he said, his jaw clenching and unclenching, fear pulling at his very core.

"What is it?" Megatron asked. He was trying to not be upset, he had watched his business partner the last few days since the concert and knew the man regretted his actions. He also knew that Drift was hurting, wanting to do nothing but hold this dark haired man close.

"Would you tell Drift there is a ticket for him at the theater tomorrow, the play that is happening I think he'd enjoy, I would do it, but." he trailed off.

Starscream looked at the man in the doorway and leaned into the arm of his chair "We'll do it. This time however, hold onto him and never let him go!" his words were not encouraging, they were a threat.

Soundwave looked at the red head and gulped thickly "Yes sir!" he said with a firm nod "That is the plan" he added, trying his best to relax.

Megatron rested a hand on his furious wives shoulder "Very well, I will do this for you." he said.

"Thank you!" Soundwave said with a gentle smile and walked away.

* * *

Hot Shot laid back, head resting on Blurr's leg while the wolf read. He pouted and reached up, hand covering the pages.

Blurr gave a startled face and hissed as he looked down "Yes?" he questioned.

"What is your book about?" Hot Shot asked playfully.

"It's about a faerie who messes with young couples" Blurr frowned "Startron got a part in the play so I figured I'd read it, see if I couldn't help him learn his part" he answered, "What are you doing anyway? I thought you were getting ready to head back home?"

"I was, then I thought about it." Hot Shot sat up and put his hands on Blurr's thigh, leaning closer to the much larger male. "I want to stay here!" he smiled.

"Why?" Blurr asked leaning away from Hot Shot, feeling his heartbeat pick up and muscles tense under the weight of the blonde. It wasn't because he was heavy, it was because of were the hands were placed.

"Because!" Hot Shot said.

"That isn't an answer" Blurr said as calmly as he could, putting down the book.

"In my sixteen years of life, I have been waited on, pampered and dressed in the most lavish of clothes. I am bored of that life! I am running away to join the Circus! Staying with the rest of you!" he smiled.

"Have you talked with my father? NO! Beyond that, outside of singing what can you do?" Blurr asked.

Hot Shot opened his mouth to answer then quickly closed it, a pouting frown pulling on his features "I. I. I CAN!" he closed his mouth again and puffed his cheeks in thought, what could he do?

Blurr snickered and pushed the blondes cheeks to deflate them. "If you can't answer that question you have no reason to stay. Go back to your lavish life of singing and freedom. Don't lock yourself here without a reason" he said. His voice held anger. It held pain. Above all it held regret.

Hot Shot looked at Blurr and leaned in again, his chest pushing into Blurr's arm, his face inches from the other, making sure that for every time Blurr recoiled he leaned closer tell the wolf stopped pulling away from him "You. My real reason to stay is you" he said quietly.

Blurr looked at Hot Shot like he was crazy and moved the blonde easily away before standing up, ears pulled back in fear, tail flicking "Don't. Just don't" Blurr growled "There are no cards that would ever allow this" Blurr said before walking off, his pace faster then he had intended. He had to clear his head. This wasn't happening.

* * *

The following night Drift hesitantly walked into the theater. He was dressed in a dark silver dress that hugged all his curves, his hair pulled into a twisted braid. This wasn't something he was used to, but he liked it. Though he was still unsure how he fit into his mothers strapless dress. He fearfully walked up to the ticket desk "I was told there was a ticket left for Drift?!" he said trying to bite back his fear.

He could launch himself hundreds of feet off the ground and never fear he'd fall but talking with the realm of the normal people made him fear for his life. There was something wrong with him.

The teller handed him two tickets and he looked confused "I think you are mistaken, there should only be one!?"

"There is no mistake, the other is mine" Soundwave said from behind him.

Drift spun around wanting to be mad, but felt a rush of relief and a bit of joy. "You!" he said with as much anger as he could muster.

Soundwave simply smiled and held out his arm "Come on!" his smile grew as Drift took his arm, the two of them ascending the stairs to were their seats were.

"Soundwave!" an almost shrill voice said from next to them.

The two looked to find a familiar couple heading down the stairs. "Mother, Father" Soundwave greeted.

"Who is he? Where is your dignity? Did joining that _Megatron_ really drain your brain of right and wrong?" the slim woman asked. Her voice shrill and overly popus.

"No, I learned. . ." he was stopped when Drift let go of him and shook his head.

"I-I can't do this!" Drift said before turning and running out.

Soundwave clenched his fist and slammed it into the hand rail "How dare you! None of them are as bad as you think! Damn this life to the Pit if it means I can't love whom I wish." He said much louder then he had intended before chasing after Drift.

* * *

Blurr had done all he could to avoid Hot Shot the last two days, but got himself cornered back stage after Drift had left for the theater.

"Seriously! Why can't you just leave? Don't do this Hot Shot! Not after what I saw the other night!" Blurr half pleaded "Besides, why me? I'm a wolf! Even before I changed everyone avoided me, hated me! Why now? Why you!?" Blurr said shaking his head.

Hot Shot watched the wolf and shifted on his feet, "You are kind. Honest. And true to yourself." he said "I was raised with lairs, and cruel people. A bunch of fakes" he said, biting his lower lip.

They both heard the doors open and close, before the sounds of ropes being undone. Something must have happened. Drift was back.

Blurr remained silent, not knowing how to respond to Hot Shot. There was a few more seconds before the door opened and slammed and Blurr looked back to Hot Shot. Even if they spoke, no one but the one before them could hear.

Soundwave watched Drift, he reached out and grabbed onto his wrist "You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide" his voice was spoken in a soft song, "I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied"

Hot Shot looked at Blurr, "You claim it's not in the cards, and fate is pulling you miles away" his voice was in a calm song "and out of reach from me! But you're here in my heart" Hot Shot was almost in tears

"So who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?" Hot Shot and Soundwave sang at the same time. "What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine!" Hot Shot held his chest and Soundwave reached out for Drift "Nothing could keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find" their voices apart yet harmonizing despite the distance between them "It's up to you, and it's up to me! No one can say what we get to be!" Hot Shot shook his head, taking a step closer to Blurr, Soundwave reached out to touch Drift when the rope pulled taught and the slim male shot up into the air. "So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours!" Hot Shot held back his tears, and Drift descended back down. "Tonight!" Soundwave grabbed onto Drift's wrist so he didn't fly off again.

"You think it's easy? You think I don't want to run to you?" Blurr half growled, his voice matching the song that Hot Shot had given him "But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can't walk though." his hand shot to the side, anger and pain in his eyes "I know you're wondering why, because we're able to be just you and me within these walls" he pointed around himself, ears falling back further "But when we go outside, you're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all!" he growled.

"No one can rewrite the stars!" Drift sang, trying to pull away from Soundwave "How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart" he shook his head and pulled free, "And I'm not the one you were meant to find." he put the rope between them and let go, "It's not up to you, it's not up to me!" the rope caught his leg and tugged him upside down, "When everyone tells us what we can be!" He curled up and untied himself and wrapped the rope around his hips, spinning down tell he was nose to nose with Soundwave "How can we rewrite the stars?"

"Say that the world can be ours" Blurr and Drift sang together "Tonight!"

All at once all four of their voices harmonized together, neither party hearing what the other spoke or said. "All I want is to fly with you! All I want is to fall with you. So just give me all of you" Hot Shot ran into Blurr's arms and held him close, Blurr leaned down, forehead pressing into Hot Shots.

"It feels impossible" Blurr sang sadly

"It's not impossible" Soundwave held Drift close

"Is it impossible?" Hot Shot sang, blue eyes filled with tears as he looked helplessly up at the wolf

"Say that it's possible!" Drift almost demanded Soundwave.

"How do we rewrite the stars?" Blurr held Hot Shot's cheeks in his hands and Soundwave was lifted off the ground with Drift as the silver haired breeder pushed off the ground. "Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart! Cause you are the one I was meant to find" the four sang all of them desperate to keep a hold of the other, "It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be, and why don't we rewrite the stars?"

"Changing the world to be ours" Hot Shot and Soundwave pleaded.

"You know I want you" Drift sobbed, fingers pushing Soundwave back

"It's not a secret I try to hide" Blurr shook his head, pulling away from Hot Shot.

"But I can't have you" Drift shook his head, looking away.

"We're bound to break" Blurr explained backing away,

"And my hands are tied" the twins said walking away from their respected.

"Blurr!" Hot Shot said tears falling down his cheeks, hoping calling his name would make him stop. When he didn't Hot shot tried to follow but couldn't, his legs refused to move, he fell to his knees sobbing.

"Drift!" Soundwave reached out, but stopped himself, letting the other walk away. What more could he do at this time? Drift had made his choice.

Blurr and Drift stopped at the top of the cat walk, looking at one another, they were both crying, they both made a the decision neither wanted to make. But what good would it be to hold them back? They silently approached one another and sat down. Blurr pushed his back into the corner of the spot the both of them ran to when they wanted to be alone. They could outlook the whole building from this point, it was also the very spot many years back that Drift had his arm relocated.

They held one another silently crying into one another. Both regretting their choice.

* * *

 **End Chapter 8: Rewriting Twin Stars  
** **Up Next: Chapter 9: The Greatest Show is No More  
** **Please Note: The Song "Rewrite The Stars"  
** **Preformed by: Zac Efron & Zendaya  
** **Written By: Justin Paul & Benji Pasek  
 _Sniffle_ NO, I didn't make myself cry. Don't you dare accuse!**


	10. Ch09: The Greatest Show is No More

**Showman**

 **Chapter 9: The Greatest Show is No More**

* * *

Blurr stirred awake when he heard shouting, they were coming from below where he and Drift rested.

That evening had been hard. Now to be awoke by the sounds of a fight was something he didn't need. Though, maybe a good brawl would release his tension.

He opened an eye and shifted from under his twin. He sighed and looked to see Drift not refusing to move "Come on, lets go see what's going on" he muttered only to feel his twins grip tighten to his open vest.

Drift shook his head, "No, you're warm" He pouted, the events of only a few hours ago still fresh, unlike Blurr he hadn't been able to fall asleep. Drift had done nothing but regret walking away from Soundwave. Why didn't he just open up and be honest. Well, he had. But he couldn't let himself be happy. No. He couldn't force Soundwave to be unhappy once he realized his mistake.

"That's not fair" Blurr sighed looking at his twin. "Not for them and not for me" he said trying to move only to let out a soft yip as his twin pushed his knee into his tail, preventing him from doing anything other then sit there.

"Get out!" Breakdowns voice rang clear around the hall, his powerful body standing in front of Knockout. His fist clenched tightly at his side. He had had enough of these idiots.

Once more they had come back, hitting on Knockout only to insult him in the same breath. Breakdown had had it. His anger was at it's peak. It was bad enough that he was having little sleep with his mate being sick at odd hours. Least of all that the sounds of an infant whimpering every few hours to eat. He was tired, and four years of dealing with the same morons had put him into a defensive anger that wasn't going to go away this time.

"No you lot get out of town! I am done playing nice!" an familiar voice filled Blurr's ears. It was the same man who had left Knockout beaten only a year before, and if he was right it was the same man who started the fight four years ago.

He knew right away that if it was that exact man that Breakdown wasn't going to back down. A pinch of fear fill his heart, Breakdown was going to kill that man. "Drift up! This sounds bad!" he said in almost a panic.

"Even more reason to stay here" Drift said pushing his twin into the balcony and sitting on his legs, hugging him close. He couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't stop his thoughts from going to Soundwave and hoping he wasn't still around.

"Drift!" Blurr growled softly. He could feel his twin shake. But this wasn't the time. "You're acting like a child" he hissed.

"How have you been playing nice when it's us who have been playing for you!" Prowl said tiredly. Ears pulled back and tail fluffed as he joined Breakdown. His son had just fallen asleep only moments before these men showed up, he had almost no sleep the last six months since his sons birth and that night was the worst of them all. Techno was getting sick and needed his sleep. He was only happy that Breakdown's bellow hadn't woken him.

"Playing for us? No! All you freaks only play for Megatron! You have never done anything we asked or told you!" The man nearly yelled.

As his voice echoed there was a soft cry that resounded around them. The sound made Prowl's ear twitch and he let out a low hiss dangerously. "Keep it quiet" his hand flexed, claws glinting in the soft lantern light.

"Is that a threat. FREAK!" the man yelled.

Before Prowl could react Breakdown punched the man in the nose sending him flying.

Knockout ran to get Jazz as a brawl ensued among the gang of intruders and the circus crew.

Jazz looked up at Knockout hoping for an answer but the Fox did nothing but help him gather up Techno and they both moved toward the back doors away from the fight. There was no telling what was going to happen.

It didn't take long for the fight to escalate beyond reason.

One man was thrown across the room, and rather then getting up to rejoin the fight he looked around and smirked. He lifted a lantern next to where he had landed and broke it against the wall, the fire grabbed onto one of the pictures that hung from the stairs leading to the rafters. The burned quickly, and the man ran, pushing past Knockout and Jazz. The two looked over to see the fire, their hearts sunk.

Knockout grabbed onto Jazz and looked at him "Run! Get out! I'll warn the others!" he said, his feet taking him as fast as they could to the middle of the hall, grabbing onto Breakdown and forcing him to see the fire, his breath caught in his chest unable to speak.

Breakdown grabbed onto his mate, lifting him easily up and ran out the front with everyone else.

Thundercracker and Skywarp remained only long enough to save the animals, getting them all out safely as well. None the wiser to the twins in the rafters, trapped by the flames that started on the stairs that led them to safety.

The fire quickly spread.

It was then that Drift realized he made a mistake keeping him and Blurr on the rafters. They were high up, and the fire hit them first. He was so stupid.

But there was no way to know that the fight would escalate to this point.

Blurr ran after Drift but stilled, feeling something give. Without much thought he shoved Drift, hard, "RUN!" he shouted as the stairs collapsed in front of him, even if he were to jump from here he'd break a leg if he was lucky.

"Blurr!" Drift sobbed looking up at his brother, "Just jump! I'll catch you!" Drift called out, holding out his hand.

"Go Drift! Get out!" Blurr growled. "There isn't time!" he said, climbing back up a few steps as they too collapsed, the burning wood landing on the ground below with a snap.

Drift felt his eyes burn with tears as he ran out. He was such a coward. He didn't know what to do. His sprint didn't stop until he ran head long at Soundwave, having found him instantly once he was free of the smoke billowing from the building.

"Drift!" Soundwave said reaching out and catching Drift as he fell to his knees. "Drift?" he questioned as the half-breed grabbed onto him.

The sound of the fire before them drowned out the sounds of the thin males sobs of despair.

"Wait, where's Blurr?" Hot Shot asked as he went up to the duo, having just gone around doing a head count. All ware there, but where was Blurr? There was no way the wolf hadn't gotten out. Right? His heart twisted with worry and fear, and the silent sobs of the white haired half-breed wasn't reassuring.

Drift could only shake his head, more tears falling down his cheeks. He only looked up when he heard the sounds of the sirens of the fire trucks, followed shortly by his fathers shouting voice.

Starscream pushed forward looking hectically at the crowd "Drift!" he smile fell to fear seeing his son crying "Wait. No. Where's Blurr?!" he said in a panic.

Hot Shot looked from Drift then to Starscream, hands pushing into his chest, fear over taking him. "No" he said softly, his own tears falling at this point.

Soundwave clenched his jaw, his mind was made up. He quickly handed Drift to his mother, "Hold tight" he said simply to Starscream. Soundwave stripped himself of his royal blue coat, putting it around Drift before running into the burning building.

"SOUNDWAVE!" Drift shouted trying to run after him, but was stopped by his mothers' arms.

Starscream held tight to his eldest feeling his own tears now falling faster then he could stop them.

There was no stopping it, the building was done for. But no one cared at that point. That wasn't what everyone was worried about.

But there was a pause of hope, tears filled all eyes, all waited with their breath held having watched Soundwave run into the engulfed building to find the blue wolf.

A loud crack filled the night air, all eyes looked up as the top of the building crumpled, falling right down the middle with a loud hope shattering sound.

"NO!" Drift clawed as his mother trying to get free. "NO!" he repeated again and again, his whole body shook with pain. There was no way he had just lost his twin, and no god was cruel enough to have killed the one he loved. Not before he could say it aloud.

* * *

 **End Chapter 9: The Greatest Show is No More**

 **Up Next: Chapter 10: A New Start**


	11. Ch10: A New Start

**Showman**

 **Chapter 10: A New Start**

* * *

Starscream's face was hidden in his sons back, their sobs filled the air, over powering the sounds of the raging fire.

Hot Shot couldn't do anything but stand hugging himself, his small body shaking in pain. This wasn't happening.

Megatron didn't need to be near his family to know what happened. He watched over the crowd of tears and cries. His heart twisted in it's own pain. Was his son really in there? Was he really dead?

Drift looked up with tear filled eyes, he couldn't stop shaking. His head hung low, tears falling to the ground.

A loud snap turned all eyes to the front as Soundwave jumped free from the flames, a wolf held close to his chest.

Soundwave didn't stop running until he was forced to by a few of the medics. He pushed them from him to the wolf "Him first!" He almost growled.

The medic looked hesitant to help the wolf but nodded "Very well" he said leaning down and checking over Blurr.

Drift pushed away from his mother and ran to Soundwave, wrapping himself into the larger males arms. "Y-You fool!" he sobbed.

Soundwave looked at Drift almost shocked but smiled. He let a soft chuckled before falling forward.

Drift panicked and held onto Soundwave, "No!" he said looking at the medic. Only realizing after the medic took him that Drift had blood on his hands.

The young doctor called over his team and took away both Soundwave and Blurr. He didn't know what else to do. "W-We'll take care of them. Please don't worry! I will make sure they both live" he said. "I can't break up the trapeze gods can I?!" he offered a smile before leaving.

Drift could only sob softly "Thank you!" he said after the male had left.

* * *

Once the fire had stopped, the building turned rubble and ash, the crew pushed over some rocks and lifted a few things from the ground "Hey! I found Drift's ring!" Bee smiled trying to lift it but his small height not allowing him to do much

"Here!" Bulkhead chuckled lifting it along with the small mouse.

Knockout took the ring from Bulkhead and held back tears "What are we going to do?" he asked.

Breakdown went over and put his arms around his mate's neck "We'll figure something out, don't fret my love" he said as calmly as he could.

They all looked up and over hearing a few stones shift, all eyes falling on the red highlighted silver haired four year old picking up a stone and dropping it again on another.

Ulchar looked up and frowned at them all "No crying" he huffed. His small chest heaved clear that he himself was having trouble listening to his own advice "Papa will fix it! He always has ideas to fix it!" he said.

Starscream walked up, hair loose and looked like it had gone uncombed that morning "Don't you hate when the four year olds are right?" he said with the best smile he could "Megatron is at the bank right now trying to figure something out" he crewed on his lower lip.

TC and Warp shared a look and went to the red head "We all trust the boss to figure it out! The whole town loved the show, no one would deny us rebuilding!" Warp offered as he picked up Ulchar, his dark purple wings fluttering behind him "Ain't that right little man! You said it yourself!"

Ulchar looked at Warp and nodded, hugging the bird. No more words escaping him.

"Where is Startron?" Knockout asked realizing the other twin was missing.

Starscream's jaw clenched "He went with Drift to see Blurr and Soundwave" he explained worry clear on his face.

"Blurr will be fine! That kid is far stronger then any of us!" Breakdown said "I hope my son will have the same fire and desire that Blurr does!" he rubbed Knockout's belly

Knockout slapped Breakdown's hand playfully "Of course he will! He'll have Blurr and everyone else as a role model!" he said with a large toothy smile.

Jazz nuzzled into Techno "I have no fear of the future! I know that we'll always pull though!" he said.

The small group sat around talking, Starscream finally felt a little more at ease.

"Megs is back!" Bee said suddenly from his perch on Bulkhead's shoulder.

They all looked to see the silver haired male trying to hold his head up. But once seeing all the eyes on him he shook his head.

"No go. They don't want to loan us the money to rebuild" Megatron said.

The aura around them fell into fear and worry.

Drift held his sleeping brother on his lap as he read a book, chair positioned between the two injured males. Blurr on his right, Soundwave his left.

His white hand moved from resting on his brothers side to Soundwaves, he looked over to the sleeping male "Please wake up" was all he could muster, tears in his eyes. "Don't leave me" he added.

The words of the doctors ringing in his mind. He had tried to drown out the words with a book but couldn't

'There is no guarantee that he will live, when the roof collapsed he took most of the damage, it's amazing he was able to still walk while holding your brother'.

SHUT UP! Just shut up. Soundwave was going to live. He had to.

"Still no change?" a soft voice asked from in front of him.

Drift shot tear filled eyes up to the offender, "Hot Shot!" he said with a sob as he shook his head "No. Neither are in the clear yet" he spoke softly.

Blurr had inhaled too much smoke and in order to try to save himself he had jumped, breaking his arm and tail in the process. Though, they were able to right the breaks his breathing was labored and shorted because of all the smoke damage to his lugs.

Hot Shot went to stand next to Drift, one hand grabbing Blurr's limp hand and the other coming to rest on Drift's shoulder "Somehow we'll find a way to rewrite the stars the cruel life gave us" he said softly "They will wake and recover, I know it!" he offered the best smile he could to Drift.

Drift looked at the blonde with a confused look before feeling something shift in his head, he looked over to find Soundwave shifting "Soundwave! D-Doctor!" Drift called looking past Hot Shot to the green haired medic that had been overseeing his brother and whom he hoped would one day be his mate.

The young medic came over and looked over Soundwave and gave a firm nod "Seems good! You're body sounds perfectly normal Soundwave!" He said looking to Drift "Be careful with him, don't make him talk too much!" he teased and walked by, looking at Hot Shot and Blurr "Lets just hope he follows his friend soon." he said "Just give him a little more love and I'm sure he'll return to you in no time!"

Hot Shot looked down at the wolf, his face was covered in scared burns he could only guess what his body actually looked like under the bandages, he looked over the cast that held his arm in place, "Blurr, please don't walk away from me! Never again! Please! I need you!" he said dropping to his knees, tears falling freely as he gripped the white sheets.

"Singing is better for your voice, don't cry" Blurr said weakly, coughing painfully.

The medic stopped in his tracks and turned around, a genuine look of shock on his face, he retraced back and looked over Blurr "Talk as little as possible, you're body will remove the smoke from your lungs in time and with little aggravation your arm and tail will heal fully as well" he explained to the wolf "You have a very loyal lover and brothers!" he added before walking away.

"What does that mean?" Blurr questioned.

"You and Soundwave have been asleep for a week" Drift said still pinned to the chair by a sleeping four year old.

"Week?" Soundwave responded shocked

Drift nodded, it was a lie, he honestly just wanted to see the males reaction.

"It's only been two days" A soft voice came from Drift's lap as Startron stirred awake. "Don't be mean, I mean, I thought you shouldn't be mean to those you love!" he yawned.

"S-Startron!" the sixteen year old hissed at his younger brother.

"What! You're the one who wouldn't stop saying it" he rubbed his eyes.

Soundwave's squeezed tighter to Drift's "Love you too!" he said simply with a smirk.

Drift's cheeks flushed and he hit his brother with the book he still held, and then again. Again.

Startron laughed and covered his head "B-Blurr! Drift is hitting me!" he whined playfully.

"Good!" Blurr caughed "Don't out your brothers!" he said once the fit had calmed down, his throat sore and made him wheeze more then he would have liked.

Hot Shot picked up a glass and filled it with water "Here!" he smiled helping Blurr lean forward and drink.

The five of them rested and relaxed the rest of the day, unaware of what was going on outside their little world.

* * *

"Megatron" a familiar voice said, catching the attention of the silver haired male who was watching those he had formed a bond with goof around, trying to lighten the mood of confusion.

Megatron turned around to find Sentinel, standing on the bottom of the steps with at least forty people behind him. "What is all this?" he asked.

Sentinel smiled "We have all decided to donate to help you rebuild. Though not here! I own some land on the outskirts of town" he pulled out a small folded deed "Well, I owned, It's now in your name" he said handing the document over. "We all want to see your circus back up and running Megatron! I also would like to see what comes of the young additions you seem to be adding!" he gestured to Techno and Ulchar who was hanging between the birds. His eyes rested lastly to Knockout, and smiled "Just maybe this time a little less of a con!" he chuckled.

"I'll have to talk it over with Soundwave when he is well, but I think I can maybe pull back from some of the cons!" Megatron said looking at the deed in his hands.

Starscream walked up behind his husband and smiled "I hate when the four year old is right!" he laughed.

Megatron looked at his wife confused but smiled all the same.

* * *

Soundwave and Blurr walked into the clearing and looked at the extremely large red and white tent pitch up. They shared a look and walked forward. It had been two weeks since they fire and though Blurr was still in a cast his lugs seemed to have cleared almost completely and Soundwave was given a full clean bill.

"So. This is amazing!" Soundwave smiled as he walked up to Megatron who simply had his arms stretched out in a 'look at this' pose.

"Right!?" Megatron smiled with a deep laugh "It's just like the one in my dreams!" he said

"You never told me about a white and red tent in any of your dreams" Starscream said from his sitting position. The red head was tights and seemed to fit right in with the rest of the crew, he had cut his hair into an odd angle, one side lining up with his shoulder the other curled around into a tail that he had tied that ended just above his nipple.

"Yea? Oh! It's the dream that lead to you my destiny!" Megatron smiled holding out his hand for his wife.

Starscream gave a lopsided smile at the corny line but took his husbands, hand.

Megatron pulled Starscream up and spun him around. Twisting him out tell only the tips of their fingers touched before pulling the light red head back into him. Leaning down his lips brushing over Starscream's.

It had taken him twenty five years, but that dream he had as a ten year old was now in his hands.

* * *

 **The End?**


	12. CH11: To The Future

**Showman**

 **Final Chapter: To The Future**

* * *

A large group sat on rafters, stomping their feet into the bleachers, the light before them cast a shadow on the figure standing on the other side. As the feet raised a smirk could be seen on his face, his back was turned to those watching. A techno like beat started followed by a smooth beat, then silence

"Ladies and Gents, this is the moment you've waited for" the shadowed man expressed. "Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking though the floor" he shifted to the other side, cane going with his face change "And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore! Taking your breath, stealing your mind! And all that was real is left behind!" he turned around and the bleaches parted, as if on a track. Revealing a silver haired man in a purple and red coat, top had and a black cane in hand.

"Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya!" he held up his hands as two lions jumped from behind the parted bleachers and onto two stands on either side of him. "It's only this moment, don't care what comes after" his voice was coming out as almost a rap, matching to the sharp stomping beat of the music "Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer, just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taken over!" he looked from side to side as they lions were pulled away and the bleachers rolled around to face those watching "It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open! It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion!" his voice was powerful and left everyone watching him. "There's something breaking at the brick of every wall. It's holding all that you know, so tell me do you wanna go?" he held his hands up once more, the cane taking his hat and lifting it up, to show the red streaks in his hair.

Though that wasn't what people noticed, it was the group that walked out from behind him.

"Where it's covered in all the colored lights! Where the runaways are running the night! Impossible comes true, it's taking over you" they all sang in unison

"Oh this is the greatest show" the crowd cheered behind them.

"We light it up, we won't come down!" The ringmaster sang

"And the sun can't stop us now" His words were followed by those around him

"Watching it come true, it's taking over you!" his voice echoed around the hall

"Oh, this is the greatest show!" the crowd cheered once again. "Woah!"

"Colossal we come there renegades in the ring!" he sang out, he looked behind him as those behind him danced around him, in a slightly different pattern then his own steps, he stomped forward, "Where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king!"

"Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya! It's only this moment, don't care what comes after!" "It's blind outside and I think that you know. Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go!" he popped the hat off his cane into the air, he tossed the cane quickly and caught his hat, twisting it around and he slid it onto his head

"Where it's covered in all the colored lights! Where the runaways are running the night!" He was once again joined by those behind him. His dance starting to reflect theirs "Impossible comes true!"

"Intoxicating you" he sang alone

"Oh, this is the greatest show" The crowd once more chanted

"We light it up, we won't come down! And the sun can't sop us now!" They slid their dance to the right

"Watching it come true!" the ringmaster sang between pauses of those behind him

"It's taking over you!" Then back to the left, all still making sure the ringmaster was in the middle.

"Oh, this is the greatest show!" The runaways sang with the crowd

"It's everything you ever want! It's everything you ever need! And it's here right in front of you!" The ringmaster sang his movements stilling "This is were you wanna be!" he took off his hat once again and rolled it down his shoulder, popping it off and watched it fly.

"This is were you wanna be!" a red head caught it and slapped it onto his head as he joined the ringmaster's side

"It's everything you ever want! It's everything you ever need!" They sang together, their hands linking the silver haired one pulled the red head closer "And it's here right in front of you!" the silver haired one took the hat from the red head, who tried to take it back, and the hat went flying.

"This is were you wanna be!" a fox behind them caught it, passing it off to a tall, strong looking man.

"This is were you wanna be!" the strong man took the hat only to have it taken from him by a man much taller then him.

The hat was passed around to a majority of the cast, always being kept in view of the true audience before a blue haired male grabbed it and rolled it along his arm, it crossed behind his neck and then stopped in his opposite hand and he put it on,

"Where it's covered in all the colored lights" his voice now dominated the stage "Where the runaways are running the night!"

"Impossible comes true, it's taking over you!" the silver haired male went and stood next to him, grabbing for the hat but was denied.

"OH, this is the greatest show!" the crowd and crew sang behind them.

"We light it up, we won't come down!" The silver haired male continued

"And the sun can't stop us now!" The red head continued grabbing onto the silver haired males arm "Watching it comes true, it's taking over you!"

"This is the greatest show!" a long silver haired male slid up and snagged the hat, dropping it on his head

"Where it's covered in all the colored lights!" The four sang in unison

"Where the runaways are running the night! Impossible comes true! It's taking over you!" A blue wolf pushed the hat further down on the silver haired males head

"Oh this is the greatest show!" A blonde with long ringlets grabbed onto the wolf

"We light it up, we won't come down! And the walls can't stop us now!" the small group of six's voices rang far louder and more clearly then those behind them, "I'm watching it come true, it's taking over you! Oh this is the greatest show!"

The tall silver haired male and the red head slipped to the side and let the other four take center "'Cause everything you want is right in front of you, and you see the impossible is coming ture! And the walls can't stop us now" the four sang clearly, the wolf holding the blond and the blue haired male brought the long silver haired one close "Yeah!" the four sang almost lovingly to their partner before breaking off.

"This is the greatest show" The crowd chanted in the background while the cast of the play held hands and bowed.

* * *

Startron wiped the sweat off his cheeks with a towel before getting grabbed from the back "H-Hot Rod!" he laughed looking to find the light blue haired male behind him.

"That was amazing!" Hot Rod shifted the long red hair off the neck and kissed it lovingly.

Startron let out a gasping moan "S-Stop! I'm all sweaty!" he tried to push away from the strong arms that held him.

"Not a chance! I could care less, I love your scent right after a show!" The prince purred into his wives neck.

"Eww~!" Ulchar snorted as he walked into his and his twins dressing room, having finally pulled himself way from his fans "So, where is the King?" he asked once the cuddling couple broke apart.

"Should be back here shortly." Hot Rod said a little mad that his wife got away from him.

It didn't take long for Optimus to venture into the dressing room "Startron! Ulchar! That was amazing! The recant of your father's legacy is amazing!" he smiled "Knockout and Hot Shot did a wonderful job writing the music for this play!" he added.

Startron smiled "Yea! I was so excited when they agreed to do it too! Though, Soundwave helped us find the rest of the cast, and really the rest of the credit goes to my fathers circus! Each and every one of them were willing to answer and help the actors learn their part to play it perfectly on stage!"

Hot Rod jumped his wife the moment the red head set down the towel that had been around his neck "So, now that your last show has been done can we have that kid?!" he purred

"Y-Yes! I promised, now stop humping my leg!" Startron laughed, twisting in his husbands arms and putting his arms around his neck.

Ulchar rolled his eyes and looked to the King "Well at least you know you're going to have a talented and thrill seeking heir!" he held back a laugh as his twin shot him a dark glare.

"Yes! Though you, you shocked me! To know you were so willing to take this on that you turned down a scholarship to a science academy" Optimus said looking at the taller of the two twins.

"I weighed the options. That scholarship isn't going anywhere, and who better to portray my father then me. I share his voice and I'm only a little smaller then him." He paused, almost if lost in thought, but then spoke again after a few moments "When Startron asked me, to be honest I was honored to act along side him. In the last fourteen years he's made one hell of a name for himself! Then to write and have this production soar above all expectations it felt wonderful!" he shifted on his feet watching his twin and Prince flirt and love on one another "All while getting your son to fall head over heals for him, he's defiantly got our fathers charisma!" he chuckled.

Optimus watched his son and smiled "Yea, when I told your twin I couldn't wait to see more of him in the future, I never thought for a second that my son would end up marrying him!"

"Agreed. Though, I suppose none of us can truly be mad knowing the future is in good hands!" Ulchar said proudly.

"Indeed it is!" Optimus agreed turning to look at the photo on the desk.

The photo was of the Circus;

Knockout, Breakdown their now teenage son and another equally beautiful fox standing with them. Bulkhead and Bumblebee, three kids standing around them. Jazz and Prowl with Techno standing between them. Rodimus and Springer standing close as a set of toddlers rested against their parents. Smokescreen held a young boy, as he was held by Ultra Magnus. Thundercracker and Skywarp stood on one of the ends, a small bundle wrapped up and held in Skywarps arms. On the opposite end Starscream and Megatron stood, with their litter clinging to them. (Not to long after the tent was erected Starscream had a set of triplets, that was when they stopped. Seven seemed like too many kids!) Next to Megatron stood Blurr and Hot Shot, Blurr had an arm around a younger looking version of himself and Hot Shot held a child of no more then a year old. Drift stood on the other side of Hot Shot holding a child of the same age as the one Hot Shot did, and Soundwave had a child sitting on his shoulder as well as one standing in front of him, that one looking to be an early teen.

Optimus couldn't hide his smile, to think that the circus cast would all end up taking turns having kids, They all looked so happy, and he knew that they were.

There actions and circus brought up rights and the world changed to accommodate the beasts of the world. No longer were they viewed as low class, or unwanted. They were now excepted and loved by most communities.

And it was all thanks to a silver haired half-breed with a million dreams.

* * *

 **True End**


End file.
